


Tail of Two Heroes: Switched at Tragedy

by Inkaliber



Series: Tail of Two Heroes [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkaliber/pseuds/Inkaliber
Summary: Time and Space crumble in the wake of dark forces. The Time Patrollers are unable to keep up with the threat, forced to watch as the two branches in time crumble. When all hope seems lost, a radical decision is made. The temporal criminal Fu is tasked by the Shenron of Time and Space to carry out a dangerous quest. Will the teen find success? Find out in this Tail of Two Heroes!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Son Goku/Hyuuga Hinata
Series: Tail of Two Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Timelines Collapse! A Dragon's Plan!

**Hey guys. It's time for another go around. I think It's high time I got back to this story. I know some of you over on Fanfiction.net probably wanted to jump right back in to the next chapter, but I decided to go through and fix things… again. I felt that, now that I've had more experience with writing, I'd go back and give this story a look over.**

**Man was I embarrassed with my earlier writing. I knew I could do better and deliver a much more appealing sentence structure to read. Not to mention some of the earlier moments could use a little more umph to them. As such, I decided to go for another rewrite. This time, however, I'm confident in my abilities to give you guys the best version of this story I can.**

**Meowth: I thought ya had more new stuff ta say?**

**Inkaliber: Remind me why I let you into the Switched at Tragedy studio again? You're a Pokémon character for crying out loud!**

**Meowth: I figured it would be good ta broaden my field. Jess and James are fun an' all, but I kinda like being able to take cat naps. Besides, ya need someone to keep an eye on da stuff around here.**

**Inkaliber:… Fine, but I'll be keeping an eye on you. In any case, there are a few things we need to go over. As you could probably guess by the title, there's going to be some interesting twists along the way as we dive in. For starters, I decided to add another series to the mix.**

**Meowth: Anoder? Wasn't it already kinda confusin' in da first place?**

**Inkaliber: Be that as it may, I felt that it would be interesting to throw in another variable to the story. It was hard to find anyone that would fit well for the story I had planned, so I decided to look into adding more people in order to make up for that. I won't be revealing which series it is yet, so expect normal Dragon Ball and Naruto content from here on. Comment down below which series will be added to the mix. I'll be dropping a few hints here and there, along with a few dummy references, so keep a sharp eye out.**

**Without further ado, let's get this rewrite, hopefully the last one for this story, started. Take it away Meowth!**

**Meowth: On it Boss! Inky here don't own Dragon Ball, Naruto or da surprise third series.** **He does own OC characters, objects, concepts and creatures unless stated odawise.**

**Inkaliber: Wait. What did you just call me?**

**Meowth: Um… Roll tape!**

* * *

_Unknown Pocket in Space and Time_

Within a huge temple floating in a vast open space stood a teenager. The man had purple skin, white hair, and yellow eyes. He wore square rimmed glasses, a black short-sleeve muscle shirt with the letters F,X, and I on each sleeve, black pants, and brown boots. His only other possession was a brown scabbard with a katana sheathed within it. He was currently staring at a statue of a dragon, paying close attention to the head of the stone beast.

The large construct was made out of marble, a few gold accents adorning its features. It had a golden mural depicting seven orbs and nine beasts behind it. The first orb held a single star within it, notifying its place as the first in the set. The other orbs followed suit as they circled it. The teen knew these orbs as the Dragon Balls: mythical orbs that allowed the collector to obtain a certain number of wishes, the amount and strength of said wishes varying with different sets.

The beasts seemed to share the same pattern as the legendary orbs, though the defining detail was how many tails they had. Each beast depicted was a different kind of animal, another difference from the Dragon Balls. The first of the beasts resembled a racoon, maybe a tanuki, rising from the sand as if it were a part of it. The second seemed to be a burning tiger with two tails, while the third appeared to be a three tailed turtle with a crab-like shell. The four tailed creature was a primate spewing lava; the fifth creature was a horse with five tails and a dolphin's head; the sixth creature, which freaked him out slightly, seemed to be a bipedal slug with stubby arms and six tails; the seventh creature was a large insect with six wings and a tail; the eighth creature appeared to be a cross between an octopus and an ox with four horns on its head and two human arms; and the final one was a literal nine-tailed kitsune.

These creatures were unknown to the teen, fascinating him to no end. Turning his attention away from the mural, he looked to the pool of water that lay in front of the statue. Before he could view it in greater detail, the stone dragon's eyes began to glow blue, a moan ringing throughout the temple. The man tensed in response, but soon loosened up at the lack of malevolent intent.

 **"Welcome to the Temple of Space and Time, young one."** said he statue. **"I am the Shenron of Time and Space. I am one of the few who watch over time and space, guarding each from those who would..."** The boy held up his hands, pausing the statue's speech.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you make this quick?" requested the impatient teenager. "I've got research to do and Time Patrollers to outrun. Not many people are fond of my methods of completing my goal." A tear formed in the dragon statue's eye. It fell into the pool below as another moan filled the temple.

 **"It is your devotion to your research and your view on life that has caught my attention young Fu."** stated the dragon. The teen seemed to tense as the dragon stated his name. He slowly reached for his sword as he prepared for a confrontation.

"How did you know about me? I did well to keep myself hidden after that incident." The statue sounded off its amusement as it ignored the man's confusion.

 **"One does not mess with the flow of time and go unnoticed by its guardians. In spite of your recent offences, I need someone like you right now."** The teen was taken aback by this statement. **"There is much work that needs to be done, and the solution I seek is one my allies are not as willing to accept."** Fu soon composed himself as he looked the dragon in the eye, entering a mock bow.

"What does a humble researcher like me have to offer you, oh Great Shenron of Time and Space? It must be important if you're willing to go behind the backs of your fellow guardians." The statue remained silent as a light began to emanate below the duo. Fu looked down to see where the source of the energy was, quickly taking note of the lack of reflectiveness in the water. The pool glowed as two different locations were shown.

 **"See for yourself, young researcher."** Fu looked into the first location, a frown quickly forming on his face. He knew this point in time very well, yet he was never fond of remembering it. It was days before one of the saddest events in history: the destruction of planet Vegeta. He watched as Bardock and Gine, parents to the legendary hero Son Goku, said their last goodbyes to their youngest son.

"I've programmed this to head to a distant planet called Earth." explained Bardock. The man had absurdly spiky hair, onyx eyes and a scar upon his right cheek. He wore a green and black saiyan armor set with black tights and white and yellow combat boots. One glaring detail he had was his swaying monkey tail, a traits all Saiyans shared. This very fact was reflected by his wife.

Gine had medium, shaggy black hair and the same colored eyes as her mate. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and dark green combat armor highlighted with bronze and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. She wore an appropriately worried face over what they were doing. She placed her hands on the red glass of the pod, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Bardock decided to press on with his explanation, hoping to calm her nerves a bit. "They appear to have low power levels and aren't technologically advanced. The good news is that it's not very valuable so it won't be on Frieza's radar." Gine sighed as she shook her head. She looked inside the pod once more, taking note of their son's current appearance.

Goku looked a lot like his father in regards to hair style and eye shape, though he carried her lighter skin color. He was currently wearing a black and orange Saiyan armor set similar to Bardock's own armor, black and orange boots, and a golden necklace with a pendant sporting the Saiyan insignia. He had been crying the entire trip to this remote part of the planet, as evidenced by the spit on the glass and the tears running down his cheeks. It broke her heart to see her youngest child like this, but she had to remain strong. She looked him in the eye with a new found confidence.

"If your father is wrong about all this, then we'll come find you immediately." reassured Gine. Bardock lowered his eyes as their child approached the window. He suddenly smacked his hand against the side of the pod, leaving a small indent as he caught his son's attention.

"Listen Kakarot. Do your best to survive on Earth, okay?" Kakarot tilted his head in confusion, unsure of what his father meant. Gine couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she leaned in closer.

"We'll see you soon, alright?" The boy straightened his head as he looked to both of his parents. He didn't know why they looked so sad. Bardock then placed his hand against the glass, a soft smile on his face.

"Be strong." Kakarot, who would later be known as Goku, placed his hand in the middle of his father's own appendage. The glass separated the two from actually touching, but the boy could still feel a strange connection between them. "Goodbye." Bardock pulled himself and Gine back as the pod began to lift itself up into the sky.

The couple watched as the vehicle flew higher and higher into the atmosphere. Gine couldn't hold her emotions back anymore as she ran out of her mate's grasp. She knew it was futile to fly after her son now, but she still needed him to hear her last words in case things were as bad as Bardock thought. She came to a stop as she took a deep breath.

"DON'T FORGET US KAKAROT!" The pod twinkled out of view as it left the planet's atmosphere, leaving no trace that it was ever there. The upset mother began to weep as her mate wrapped a comforting arm around her. Fu watched on as the pod raced towards Earth, setting off the events he knew were unavoidable. Time seemed speed up as Shenron brought him to the event he dreaded having to see.

The teen watched Frieza, the monster that destroyed the planet, laugh as the death ball drew closer. A familiar Saiyan floated alone in its path as the forces of his hated enemy tried to flee the scene, a soaking red bandana now brandished on his forehead. Bardock tried to fight back against the attack, but his energy was snuffed out by the superior force. The man soon found himself engulfed in the attack, one name passing off his lips.

"Kakarot!" The sphere collided with the planet, destroying it and all of its inhabitants in a powerful explosion. Fu looked away and decided to focus on the other location, hoping to drown out Frieza's laughter. It was a small planet, similar to Earth from his time line. It was seemingly untamed except for a few villages he could see.

Something felt off to him, however, as he sensed the ki of the area. To his surprise, it felt like there were few people who actually had access to the area, and even then it seemed to be restrained by some force. He looked to the dragon, confusion on clearly visible on his face.

"I don't recognize this planet." said Fu. "It looks similar to Earth, yet the energy here is… different somehow. I've never felt anything like it." The dragon hummed in response to this statement.

 **"I don't expect you to."** stated Shenron. **"This is an entirely different time branch from the one you hail from. It's inhabitants have found a unique way to harness the ki around them, mixing it with their own bodily energy. I believe they call it Chakra, after the nodes in the energy system."** The young man tilted his head in confusion, thinking back to the beginning of the explanation.

"Back up a bit there. Time branch? Aren't the many variations in time known as timelines?" The dragon's eyes glowed brighter as its scales began to glow green. A network of energy appeared behind the dragon, appearing similar to the top of a tree.

 **"Timeline is such an ignorant explanation for it, one I had hoped was abolished by the Supreme Kai of Time. Time is like a tree, and the beginning of time is like the trunk. The trunk splits off the into multiple branches. Tell me, young Fu, do the branches just go out in a straight line with no interruptions?"** The teen thought over this notion for a bit before shaking his head in denial.

"No. They twist and turn, even making more branches." This answer seemed to be what Shenron was looking for as he hummed in response.

**"And the same goes for time. Every decision, whether it be something as small as a glance or something as big as destroying a planet, branches off into multiple different branches in time. Each new branch is an alternate version of that decision. Some fall off because they are too weak to stand on their own. That is all I will share for now, however, as we have strayed from the main point of your visit."**

"That's such a shame. This new intel has caused me to alter or completely rewrite my theories." The dragon ignored his guest's comment as he allowed the branches to recede back to where they belonged.

**"Back to the matter at hand, look deeper into the forest. Within these trees lies a hidden village known as Konohagakure: the Hidden Leaf Village. It is one of the hidden shinobi villages, of which there are many. Watch carefully, young researcher. A true tragedy is about to befall this village."**

Fu did as told, albeit with some reluctance. Suddenly, a huge explosion came out of nowhere. Nine tails poked out of the smoke, ears soon following behind. The dust settled to reveal a large, orange kitsune with nine tails. The teen quickly recognized the beast from the mural.

"It is the last beast on your mural. The Nine-tailed Fox." Shenron's eyes glowed brighter in response.

 **"Correct young Fu. This creature is indeed Kurama: the Kyubbi no Yoko. One of the nine biju, or tailed beasts. They are seen as demons by the people of this Earth, and this new arrival is about to demonstrate why."** Fu continued to stare down at the scene, nervous as he felt the energy of the creature rising by the minute.

The massive fox began destroying the surrounding forest, nothing left unchecked in its path. He swung all of his tails left and right, caring not if it toppled any buildings in its wake. He stomped on the ground, crushing all beneath him. He fired a laser of strange energy, creating a massive explosion as he hit his mark. Fu noticed men rushing out of the trees, quickly noting their incredibly low power levels.

"The fools. They will die if they face that thing. Why are they..." The teen was interrupted by the huff of the mighty dragon in front of him.

 **"Shinobi: the warriors of this world. They defend their villages with their very lives. They have come to try and kill the beast, and they will undoubtedly fail."** Fu growled as he tried to find some chance for the men to overcome the demon. His eyes widened as a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"Mighty Shenron? If they are demons, then why are they on your mural?" The dragon hummed as the scene began to shift closer towards the massive beast. "There is no way you would put such creatures in the same scene as the Dragon Balls." The dragon seemed pleased by this accusation, sounding off his interest.

**"Good eye young one. Remember what I said? They are seen as demons, but they are far from it. They are living Chakra, the mixture of ki and stamina as I explained earlier. This time does not rest far from your own, labeled 149 whilst yours is a variation of 147."**

The teen's confusion was not sated by this answer. It did not explain why the Kyubbi was attacking them in the first place. The dragon's eyes dimmed a bit as he finally reached his intended destination. **"The shinobi will die for their village and for some their families, and yet they cannot see the bigger picture. Do you feel that ominous energy boy?"**

At this question, Fu began to search around with his senses. He soon found strands of visible chakra being lead off to another area, each one impaled into the beast's hide. It soon became clear that these were no normal strands: they were chains. The teen cringed at the sight.

"He's being used as a puppet." The pool changed its image to show the holder of the chains staring down another man. The man controlling Kurama wore a black robe over a black body suit, hiding away his skin tone. His face was covered by a black and yellow mask that carried only one hole for eyesight. Fu took a note to remember the man's energy signature, as well as the malevolence behind it.

**"Yes. The man controlling him will remain a mystery for now in order to keep time flowing as usual. The man he's fighting, however, is the great leader of Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He is part of the tragedy."**

Minato had bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. He also had jaw-length bangs framing both sides of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. He also wore a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. Fu tried to get a closer look at the opponent, but the duo suddenly entered combat.

The fighter could tell that they were being sped up by Shenron, probably in an attempt to keep time from being disrupted by his own actions. He watched as several elemental techniques he had never seen before were launched back and forth. Soon Minato was able to lay a hand on his opponent, causing some sort of seal to cover him. The chains on the Kyubbi slowly dissipated and his eyes went from round and humanoid to slitted. In spite of his freedom, Kurama continued to attack the village.

"What is wrong with him!? Minato just freed him, and yet he goes and does this!?" Shenron sighed as he looked to his guest.

" **Kurama has grown hateful of humans over his lifetime. A long time ago, humanity found a way to seal the Biju within the bodies of newborn children. Many could not survive the immense power of even the One-Tail Tanuki, yet there were those who could handle the power to varying effects. These became known as the Jinchuriki, living weapons used in wars to destroy entire armies. Humanity's greed is what has driven Kurama to destroy them like flies."**

Fu watched on helplessly as more shinobi ran to stop Kurama. Many were swatted away in an attempt to send the beast away from Konoha. He readied an attack that the teen knew was powerful enough to overshadow Goku in his younger years, which was something no one there would survive. He was suddenly crashed down upon by a large toad. Atop this new arrival stood Minato.

Time flashed forward once more, much to the annoyance of the teen. It was to his surprise, however, when he watched the Kyubbi suddenly disappear. The fox was dragged down towards the ground as it became pure energy. The dust rose once again, leaving none with a proper view. The scene began to pan in on the sound of a crying child, however.

Fu couldn't help but gasp as he saw a child lying alone on an altar. He had blonde hair much like Minato, yet he was barely old enough to open his eyes. Upon his stomach was a very dominant seal, and three whisker marks adorned each of his cheeks. Were it not for the Kyubbi's chakra flowing into it, the teen would not have been able to guess what it was there for. He looked to Shenron with a worried frown.

"What happened to Minato? I can't see him anywhere. Moreover, who's child is this!?" The dragon said nothing as its eyes glowed brighter.

" **This child is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."** It did not take an entitlement for Fu to guess the origins of the child. **"He is the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."** He clenched his fist as he looked down at the child.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE USED HIS OWN SON FOR THE RITUAL!? HOW COULD HE DO THAT!? WASN'T THERE ANYONE ELSE!?" Smoke puffed from the dragons nose as a large burst of ki bellowed from inside it.

" **DO NOT RAISE YOUR TONE WITH ME CHILD!"** Fu was taken aback by the immense power displayed by the dragon. The statue could have burned him away if it so chose to, but the smoke came to a stop as it mellowed out. **"The only clan able to contain the Kyubbi, the Uzumaki Clan, is practically dead. The Yondaime's wife was the only Uzumaki left within the walls of Konohagakure."**

Fu looked back down at the water as he allowed himself to calm down. He soon noticed something lying on the ground next to the altar, two somethings in fact. His eyes narrowed as he soon recognized one of them to be the body of Minato himself. It was very clear that the Kyubbi had impaled him before it was sealed away, due to the gaping hole in his chest. It was the other object, however, that had him widen his eyes.

A woman laid within the Yondaime's arms. She had violet eyes, and red hair that reached her ankles. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. She too had a hole ripping through her chest, revealing that she shared the man's fate. Being the only two there at the present moment, the teen put two and two together.

"They died trying to seal the Kyubbi into their own son. Is there no one waiting for him?" The dragon's eyes flickered in denial.

" **The previous Hokage will soon arrive to pick him up. Unfortunately, he will have to resume his duties as leader of the village, making him unable to care for the boy. In his time returning to office, he will pass a law forbidding anyone from sharing who Naruto's parents are and his status as a Jinchuriki."** Fu looked to the dragon incredulously.

"But he has a right to know! He can't just go his whole life not knowing who his parents are!" The dragon remained silent as he allowed the boy to think over the circumstances. As he predicted, his guest came to the realization of the truth. "Minato had many enemies."

" **You are correct young researcher. Any village would love to get their hands on the son of the Yellow Flash of Konoha, if only to get their revenge on the man. This threat is double applied due to his status as the Jinchuriki of the most powerful Biju known to man. Sadly, he is not entirely safe within the walls of the village."** Fu paled at that statement, not at all liking where it was going.

"How could he not be safe within his own home? I know there'll be people who want to control him for their own gain, but there have to be people in his adoptive family that…" The dragon's eyes glow brighter as he cuts his guest off.

" **Those who do know of his existence as the Jinchuriki of Kurama will make his life a living hell."** This statement made whatever options Fu had come up with die in his throat. He looked down at the poor crying child, time slowed for some odd reason. **"The common people and lower ranking ninjas of Konohagakure have no knowledge of how sealing works. When word got out due to traitors and those who did not care for their own lives, the people took their pain out on the young Naruto."**

Fu couldn't speak due to the lump in his throat. Never in his life had he heard of such cruelty, and he had spent a few years with his biological uncle not long after his own birth. Sure he believed people could do nasty stuff within the different versions of time, like the Red Ribbon Army, but he had never heard of such a cruel fate. That feeling in his heart grew stronger as he watched over the boy. He finally gained the strength to speak as he tried and failed to rub the tears off Naruto's face.

"He has no one. He's all alone with no parents to raise him and no relatives to turn to." He felt a slight pain in his heart at the familiar circumstances, something he hated to feel at the moment. He looked to the dragon with a dark glare."Is this what you brought me here for: to witness two tragedies?"

 **"You had to see the problem before you could hear the solution. In the original time branches, Goku would end up with Gohan sr. and Naruto would be essentially raised by those who looked beyond what he held within. Both would go on to become great heroes and raise families of their own. I have seen the future of these variations of the time branches, however, and the outcomes are grim."** The teen looked up at the dragon, not looking forward to this explanation.

Seeing no interruption from his guest, Shenron continued. **"Gohan was killed before Goku arrived on earth, so he'd be alone and he'd destroy the human race. As for Naruto, he was raised to be a weapon because the previous Hokage was murdered by a former friend. Without any action these time branches will snap, taking the lives of those within along with other nearby branches."** Fu looked the dragon in the eye, his anger growing due to the growing sense of tragedy.

"Is there nothing you can do then? Isn't it your job to find these kinds of problems and fix them? You have to do something!" The dragon remained silent as he let his guest breathe for a bit. The dragon sighed as its lights flickered once more.

" **That is exactly what I have done, young Fu."** This statement brought about confusion in the purple man. He had no chance to question the dragon, however, as its lights grew brighter once more. **"I cannot leave the temple without a guardian summoning me with their year time wish, keeping in line with the rules of all wish dragons. As such I need individuals to go about and fix time and space, such as the Time Patrollers and other individuals."**

Fu soon began to realize what the dragon was saying as he looked down at the water. **"That is where you come in. You will go into these shattering time branches and swap Goku and Naruto between worlds, ensuring that they will receive the best possible lives available in these branches of time.** **That is the only way I can see this working without damaging the branches any further. While it is not permitted for individuals to begin a convergence, it can be brought about in times of great peril."**

"Convergence? What is a convergence? I've never heard of such a phenomenon." The dragon sounded off his understanding as his eyes glowed brighter.

" **Of course you have never heard of it. The Convergence is one of the most guarded events of all time and space. When two failing branches near the snapping point, it is possible for them to reach out to one another for support. This usually results in figures, powers, and places moving between the barrier between dimensions, though this usually flows with the laws of equivalent exchange. Soon the branches will begin to merge, forming their own tree based on their origins."**

Fu's eyes widened in shock, unsure how to comprehend the new information. Time had a way of fixing its own problems?Then why was he even here!? Sensing this mindset in his helper, the dragon decided to put it to rest. **"Sadly, not all time branches are able to complete the process."**

This was enough to pull the teen out of his thoughts, returning his attention to the stone being. **"Upon such an event, as well as other conditions, the guardians can be authorized to artificially generate a convergence. In fact anyone, accidentally or not, is capable of initiating an artificial event, though they need the proper equipment and training. With the council being slow to approve the mission, however, I must turn to you in order to keep balance within the multiverse.** **There is a lot of research to be gained from switching their live, which is only part of what I plan to offer in return for your services."**

"But what about the time patrollers?" The dragon's eyes flickered a bit at this remark. "As I mentioned earlier, I'm not exactly on the best terms with them. If this council doesn't agree with you, I'd have a target the size of an average saiyan meal on my back." Shenron's eyes flashed green in response to the question.

 **"They won't even know with me involved. If it comes to a point where they do not approve of the mission, which is highly unlikely due to the mentality of the council, I will personally pull you and the children away from the situation. The children need this, and time is of the essence as they say. Will you help me young Fu?"** Fu smiled as he wiped the lone tear from his eye.

"Yes mighty Shenron! I will not stand by while these children go through Hell. I've been there too long to let that happen." The green glow strengthened in response to this proclamation.

 **"Good. Now, it is time to begin your first mission. Secure the children while I deal with a certain overzealous Galactic Patrolman."** Shenron's eyes glowed brighter than ever before as he activated his power. Fu became encased in light as he zoomed off to complete his job.

* * *

_Time Branch 149, Konohagakure_

Hiruzen had come to the crater personally to check for signs of Minato, hoping to find him unharmed. He wore a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. The old man came to a stop as he neared the center of the crater. His eyes squinted in sorrow as he neared the body of the Hokage and his wife. He sighed as he looked over the duo, checking their pulses.

"Minato," grieved Hiruzen. "If only I had been fast enough, I could have been the one to take your place." He looked to the nearby altar, hoping to find the child of his successor. Imagine his shock when there was no one to be found. He looked all around the area, hoping to find any sign of the child.

He leapt forward as he moved on, hoping and praying that the kidnapper had not gone far. He found nothing as he searched high and low, however, not even a hair to go by. He was about to give up when he then heard a cry he recognized. "Naruto!" He ran over to find a strange teenager holding Naruto and another child in his hand.

He pulled out his signature staff, intent on taking him down. If this strange being thought he could steal away the heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, then he had another thing coming. The young man noticed him, quickly dodging out of the way of the old man's weapon. He landed just a few feet away, letting off a small wave of killing intent. It was nothing like Hiruzen had ever felt, though it was hard to get a read due to the oddity of the Chakra.

"Hold on there, old man!" said the strange being. "You don't wanna accidentally hurt the children do you?" Hiruzen begrudgingly lowered his weapon, bringing a smirk to the purple skinned being's face. "So you're the old Hokage? So cool!"

"Who are you!? What are you doing with Naruto!? Release him at once!" The purple teen scratched the back of his head.

"Right, right! Explanations. Sorry about that. My name is Fu and I come in peace. I've come to make life easier." The old man's eyes narrowed at that statement.

"For whom are you implying? Speak up child!" Fu smirked as he looked down at the children in his arms.

"Everyone, which of course includes these little guys. You seem like you're in a hurry so I'll cut to the chase. I've come to swap the children out for their own safety." Hiruzen's eyes widened at that statement.

"You cannot take Naruto! His parents sacrificed themselves so that he could live! He belongs in Konoha!" Fu quickly shook his head in defense, not wanting to bother the sleeping younglings.

"I know all that but think about it. With him being a Jinchuriki of the creature that was used to destroy your home and killed many family members, what chance does he have? Do you want him to grow up alone?" The former Hokage shook his head in response.

"He would not be alone! There are bound to be people who care about him just as much as I do! Besides, no one would ever learn of his existence as the Jinchuriki beyond…." Fu snarled as he released more killing intent.

"That's a load of bull and you know it!" Hiruzen was taken aback by the sudden outburst, only to return to his senses as the children began to cry. Fu panicked as he tried to appease the children, dropping the threatening force as he tried to lull them back to sleep. Both men sighed as the duo finally returned to a placid state. The purple teen couldn't be more grateful for the time sphere slowing everything else down.

He took a deep breath as he looked to the old man. "Look, whether you like it or not, someone's going to snitch about him being a Jinchuriki out of hatred, not even caring about whatever threat you hang over them. Knowing politics, none of the head clans will be allowed to adopt him due to a power balance. This will leave him alone to face a vindictive, revenge hungry populous that can't tell the difference between a kunai and the box that contains it." Hiruzen hated to admit it about his own people, but this Fu character did have a point.

Fūinjutsu is one of the more difficult arts for a shinobi to learn, let alone a civilian to understand. Not to mention he knew a certain war hawk who'd love to control a Jinchuriki and take the job of Hokage. Would his own people really show such distaste for their savior? He felt a headache begin to grow as the answer became clear to him. There was no way the people would accept him without knowing that he was the son of their Yondaime Hokage, and there was too much danger involved there.

Seeing the look of understanding on Hiruzen's face, Fu decided to press onward. "There are too many variables against him here in Konohagakure. He has a better chance swapping out with this little guy. I mean, just look at him! Is this the face of someone evil?"

He handed the other child to Hiruzen, careful not to drop Naruto in the process. The old man was skeptical of this idea, but the little boy was calling for him. He held the child in his arms, remembering what it was like to hold his son and later his grandson in his arms. His hair was in a strange style, but other than that he was just a normal child. Well, that's what he thought till he saw the child's tail.

Fu quickly waved his now free right hand in defense of the boy. "Don't be scared! He's not a monster... unless he looks at a full moon, but that's an avoidable circumstance. Anyway, he's one of the last survivors of his people. They were all wiped out by an evil tyrant they served."

That particular detail stung Hiruzen. He knew plenty of people who became citizens in Konoha during the wars that underwent similar problems. The purple teen sighed as he looked downcast. "Think of his tail as a kekei genkai, but for his whole people. He has no one to go to, so this place is his only shot at a happy life."

"But what about Naruto!?" Hiruzen would not forget what he was giving up in this scenario. He could not just trade Naruto away to some stranger who could very well be in league with the masked figure Minato spoke of. Fu groaned as he shook his head.

"I was getting to that! Geez! You need to chill. I know a nice man who will be willing to take in our little maelstrom here. He lives in the mountains where none of your enemies can find him and, he's a master martial artist."

While he was worried about these factors in the stranger's story, Hiruzen could not deny the safety that came with it. Having a martial arts master train and raise the boy meant he could be plenty ready to become a shinobi when he come of age, even if he ends up unable to use chakra like one young shinobi everyone practically knows. Fu smirked as the man seemed to falter in his stubbornness. "Think about it for a minute. This is his best shot at becoming strong enough to make his folks proud."

He held out his hand with a smile. "They'll both get the love they deserve, and life will be much better for those around them. What do you say?" Hiruzen didn't know what to do. He couldn't just trade Minato and Kushina's child for another.

It wouldn't be right, especially since Kushina would rise from the grave just to take him with her. Then again, he couldn't leave this other boy without a family or a home. He began to strategize how he could come out on top in this situation when a bright light suddenly caught his attention. He widened as he saw the spiritual forms of Minato and Kushina, the duo standing in front of an emerald dragon. He checked to make sure he was not caught in a genjutsu, but every option returned nothing.

The deceased duo didn't say a word as they smiled at him. It was as if they were telling her that it would be okay, that Naruto would be okay. The other child pulled on his beard, bringing him back to reality. He sighed in defeat as he looked to Fu.

"Fine. Take Naruto to this place and ensure his safety. Mark my words, however, should anything happen to him..." The purple teen rolled his eye in response to the old man's threat.

"I get it! I get it! It won't be a problem. He'll be just fine. By the way, the other child's name is Goku."

He backed up as he prepared to make his dramatic exit. He brought his hand to his head as he saluted the village leader. "I'll leave the clan name up to you. Just make sure he ends up somewhere nice and friendly! See ya later!"

He disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the world of shinobi behind. Hiruzen looked at Goku, unsure if he made the right decision. The child grabbed at his beard once more, laughing as the man cried out in pain. He couldn't help but laugh after the boy let him go, in spite of the surprising pain in his jaw. He looked off to the village as the Saiyan nodded off.

"Let's go home." The Sarutobi Clan head leapt off as he returned to his broken village. Stray thoughts of who would care for the monkey boy flashed through his mind. He dropped these thoughts instantly, however, as a single truth flashed through his mind. If what the this 'Fu' said about the villagers was true, then they were about to be in for a rude awakening.

* * *

_Time Branch 147, Mt. Pazao_

Son Gohan decided to go for a walk on this fine day. He had small dark eyes and a bushy white mustache and eyebrows. He wore a Chinese martial arts uniform, which consisted of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long sleeved black shirt, and a green hat. He strolled through some bamboo as he decided to wander off the beaten path. He sure did enjoy the peace and quiet, something he rarely got when he went into town.

He suddenly heard a large wail going off, the obvious source being a child. He ran over to the origin of the cry, only to find a purple man holding a blond child. He walked over, careful not to startle the duo. The man noticed him almost instantly but smiled as he continued to cradle the young boy.

"Hey there stranger!" greeted the purple man. "How's your day going?" Gohan sighed in relief, happy to not battle anyone on this fine day.

"It's going well." answered Gohan. "How about you?" The stranger sighed as he looked down at the baby in his arms.

"Actually... I have a bit of a problem. You see, my name is Fu, and I'm trying to find a home for little Naruto here. He's recently become an orphan. I've tried all over but no one has room for the little guy." The old man's face fell in seriousness, as he reached out his arms.

"Let me take a look at him." Fu handed Naruto over to Gohan, doing his best to hide the growing smile on his lips. The blonde baby was still crying in spite of all the cooing from his caretaker. The old man rocked him as he tried to calm his nerves, surprisingly yielding better results. He rubbed the whisker marks on the child's cheek as he fell asleep.

The soothed look on the boy's face brought about a warm smile on the old man's face. He quickly took note of the weird pattern on his belly but attributed it to a weird birth mark. With all these positives, however, came questions within Gohan's mind. One in particular he couldn't let go unvoiced. "Who wouldn't want such a sweet young boy?"

Fu let a frown form on his face as Gohan looked over to him. "Sure he has a funny looking birthmark, but that's no reason to say no to such a cute little guy. If anything the whiskers are an added bonus for any mother." The purple teen sighed as he shook his head.

"The problem is that there just doesn't seem to be any room for the little guy. I fear what might happen if I can't find a place for him. I can't take care of him or else I would." Gohan looked down at the baby, softly chuckling as he began to suck his thumb. There was something about him that brought about a warm and fuzzy feeling in his heart.

His mind was finally made up as he saw a hint of blue in the boy's still closed eyes. "Anyway, sorry to bother you stranger. The day is almost over for me and I can't let my boss wonder where I am. I guess I'll be..." Gohan looked to Fu with a determined smile.

"I'll take him." The purple teen let a shocked expression appear on his face, feigning surprise rather well. "I've always wanted a child of my own and I'll be darned if I let this little guy go without a home." Fu smiled in success, not expecting anything else from the old man. He clapped his hands together quietly as not to disturb the sleeping Naruto.

"That's just wonderful! I'm happy to hear it! Looks like you have a home now my little Maelstrom!" He then dropped his fist into his palm as if he had forgotten something. "On a quick note, I am required to check up on him every now and again."

"I'm fine with that. I enjoy the company of others every once in a while. Come by anytime you like." Fu bid them goodbye as he took off into the forest. Gohan looked down at Naruto, the baby still sucking on his tiny thumb.

The old man couldn't help but think about how much his day was derailed, all because he couldn't let a child go. 'Son Naruto.' Something about the name just felt right to him. He adjusted the child in his grasp before returning to his little cot in the woods. If he remained any longer, he would've seen the glowing light of his new acquaintance's departure as well as the dead body of a hooded assassin.

* * *

_Unknown Dimension, Temple of Time and Space_

Fu walked up to Shenron, a smirk on his face. He couldn't help but feel good about what he did for the two boys. It may have been harder to convince Hiruzen to let Naruto go than he thought, but everything turned out just how he planned it. He stopped as once again the moaning filled the building. The statue's eyes glowed the spirit inside looked to his newest recruit.

 **"You have done well Fu."** greeted the dragon. **"They have accepted the fate of the children. It will not be long before the bulk of our plan comes to fruition. Report on your last assignment."** Fu sighed as he rubbed his cheek.

"The parents have been moved to the respective afterlife, though that Kushina lady packs a mean punch." said Fu. "I'll change the locations of certain individuals as time moves on just like you requested. I'll do it as you say it's needed or when it's good for research." The dragon hummed in response to this statement.

" **When things begin to fall into place, certain individuals will begin to appear in each of the realms. This will be an equal exchange between the two to ensure everything goes smoothly. Trying to move things too fast could have bad results, so keep your experiments to a minimum until I can correctly gauge the time this will take."** The teen nodded, albeit with a hesitant look on his face.

"If it's not too much to ask, how exactly is this helping anything aside from giving the kids a better life? How will the time branches be fixed if we keep changing stuff like this? Couldn't a wish be made through you to put an end to the problem." Shenron's eyes glowed brighter in understanding. He had been expecting these sort of questions for a while now.

 **"The answer will come when the time is right. For now, you must rest. We have many trials ahead of us, and you will need your strength."** Fu respectfully bowed before walking out of the main room. The dragon looked into the pool, two shadowy figures displayed before him.

 **"Your reign of fear ends now, Majin Buu, Kaguya. You will meet your end, and my kin will be avenged!"** The dragon's eyes faded back to darkness. A light appeared in the pool, almost as if a call was directed towards him. The glow faded from the pool as two faces appeared in it.

* * *

**There's the rewritten prologue… again. A helpful reviewer on another story inspired me to fix up the prologue to better match the now canon separation scene from Dragon Ball Super Brolly and the original sealing scene from Naruto Shippuden. I also decided to fix it up and add a little more emotion to it. Hiruzen would definitely argue strongly for Naruto to remain in Konoha, so I wanted to try and convey that a little better. Plus I thought it'd be better to list the Biju on the mural instead of skimming over them.**

**Anywho, what do you think about the changes to the prologue? Do you like how the Bardock and Gine scene went? How do you think things will pan out for the duo? Let me know in a review down below, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. This is Inkaliber, signing out.**


	2. The Bonds That Bind!

**I'm back! Glad to see everyone still likes the story. I hope to keep the same feeling alive, while also bringing new ideas and conflicts to the table. I once again encourage you guys to guess what the added series will be. I like to see what you guys come up with as a community.**

**I also want to say that I have… somewhat of an update schedule lined up. I will try to update the story a week after the previous chapter at the earliest. This is to allow people time to review, as well as allowing me to keep on track with school. Another big factor is if I have the chapter ready yet or not. If I do not have a story updated within a week's time, it's safe to assume that the chapter isn't ready yet or I'm hyper focused on school.**

**Anywho, time to continue onward!** **I don't own Dragon Ball, Naruto or the surprise third series. I do own OC characters, objects, concepts, and creatures unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

_Temple of Space and Time_

Fu couldn't decide what to wear for his visit to the boys. The kids in question had each gotten him an outfit to wear as a gift, and he certainly didn't want to disappoint either of them. He was trying to decide whether he'd wear the ninja uniform Goku got him or the martial arts uniform from Naruto. He also didn't want to change out certain outfit parts. He looked at certain articles of each outfit, then got an idea.

He walked through the temple as he approached Shenron. He still wore his muscle T-shirt, boots, glasses, and scabbard, but he also sported black pants that came from his time branch, some black fingerless gloves from the same spot, and a dark blue trench coat from Konoha. He also had a bag full of scrolls around his torso. Most of the scrolls were on jutsu, but some were martial arts styles from both sides. They were for him and the boys to learn from.

He had studied some beforehand so that he knew which to give the boys each at one point. He saved a few specific ones for emergencies or when they were older. He stood in front of the dragon statue. He placed his hand on a seal at the base of the statue. He had learned that the dragon had a hard time awakening, so he created the seal to fix the problem.

Unlike last time, the dragon's eyes flashed blue. The same moan still filled the temple.

 **"You look different young Fu,"** stated the dragon. **"I can see the individual outfits the boys got you mixed into your current attire."** The teen snickered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I just couldn't disappoint them," said Fu. "I told each of them that I'd wear what I could. This is the most appealing outcome that will make both happy." The statue hummed in response, seemingly amused by the answer

 **"You've grown attached to the boys. Even now you can't bear to make them upset."** Fu rubbed the back of his head, shameless at being caught.

"Well it just feels good to be Uncle Fu." The dragon statue formed one of his tears, prepared for yet another day of work. Once again the pool glowed upon contact from the liquid. A split image of the boys appeared on the surface of the water. Fu instinctively looked to Naruto first, his grin growing at the sight before him.

Son Naruto was five right now, going on six if anyone asked him. He wore a white T-shirt, blue gi pants, a white belt, and black shoes. He also wore a fake mustache he made to play around with Grandpa Gohan. Right now he was practicing with the Power Poll, though he seemed to be falling short of grasping its capabilities. The boy sighed as he readied the weapon.

"I'll get it this time datteboya!" cried the Jinchuriki. The boy ran forward, aiming his staff towards the ground. He practically sent himself flying as he used the weapon to vault over to the other side of the field. "Darn it!" He rolled across the ground before falling into a nearby river.

The time jumper couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's antics. He watched as said child pulled himself out of the water, the boy grumbling in frustration. Fu had developed a strong connection to Naruto, having not really known his parents either. To him, it was like watching himself grow up, curious as all get out. Grandpa Gohan came out of the hut, interrupting the boy's training.

"Naruto!" shouted the old man. "Come inside and get ready. Uncle Fu could be here any minute and you need to clean up." Naruto looked at Grandpa Gohan with a smile as he grabbed the Power Pole.

"Coming Jiji!" The young Jinchuriki rushed into the hut, quickly receiving a towel from the old man. Fu let his smile grow as he watched Gohan rub the boy's hair. He then turned his attention to Goku, crossing his arms as he let out another chuckle. As he was expecting the boy was already showing some of his saiyan heritage.

Goku Sarutobi was seven right now, though he couldn't tell you that without counting his fingers. He was wearing a burnt orange T-shirt, black pants, black wristbands, and black sandals. He was having a friend, Rock Lee as Fu remembered, over for training. The Chakra deficient boy was usually one of the strange kids, but Goku wasn't one to judge a book by its cover, or the first half. Fu could remember watching their first meeting like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Goku was five at the time, waiting by the swings as he watched the other kids play. He wasn't particularly liked by the village, especially due to his tail. It was an anomaly no one had ever seen before, especially in a village such as this. It could have been this factor alone that alienated him from the village, though no one dared to do anything about his presence. The reason was rather simple to understand: he was the grandson of the recently reinstated third Hokage._

_Ever since the Kyubbi attack, Hiruzen Sarutobi had become incredibly strict against his own people. Apparently some idiots decided to tick him off, and now everyone was under his watchful glare. His first act after his reinstatement was to look into the academy system, finding that several of the teachers tended to give leeway to those of the main clans. This was quickly brought to an end in order to preserve the strength of Konoha's next generation. Several staff, including a few members of the civilian council, were fired from their positions and sent to T &I during his rampage._

_Those of the teachers who did not partake in the slight found themselves with better pay, the perfect incentive to keep doing their jobs. With such a benevolent yet monstrous man in the Hokage chair, who would ever want to encourage his wrath. Apparently anyone who thought to mess with his grandson. The few that tried to hurt or take advantage of the child found themselves in a fate worse than death, a fact that shocked many in the system. Let it never be said that family was unimportant to the old geezer._

_In spite of his placement in the world, however, Goku had one thing going against him. His existence was revealed to the village mere weeks after the defeat of the Kyubbi. As Fu had predicted, many claimed that the saiyan was a byproduct of the beast's rampage. With such an inhuman feature, many were inclined to believe the fool. It took many mangled and beaten bodies for the idiots to get the idea that Hiruzen's grandson was off limits._

_Instead of hurting the boy, the people moved to shunning him. They would tell their children to keep their distance, lest they become like the saiyan themselves. A few of them ignored the advice at first, actually getting along with the boy. After a few "lessons," however, the children soon followed their parents' wishes. So here he was, all alone on this beautiful day._

" _Leave her alone!" cried a young voice. Goku looked over to the origin of the cry, squinting his eyes in response. Three bigger boys stood around a scrawny kid and a young girl. The defender had black, bowl cut hair, black eyes, and very bushy eyebrows. He wore a simple white t-shirt, dark blue shorts and beige sandals._

_The girl that laid on the ground had brown hair that she pulled up into two buns, black eyes and fair skin. She wore a pink t-shirt, purple pants and blue shoes. It was very clear to the saiyan that the larger boys were bullying the girl, and the scrawny kid had the guts to stand up to them. Proving his theory, the largest of the trio slugged the skinny kid in the face._

" _Shut up freaky brows!" roared the head bully. "She deserves a lesson for taking too long on my slide!" The other boys sounded off their agreement as they leaned forward a bit. "Get out of my way or I'll give you a lesson too!" Goku got off the swing as he walked away from the scene._

_He was told by one of his care takers that the best way to avoid having people not like you is to not cause trouble. He had tried to help kids in similar situations before, only to be treated like the bad guy for even breathing in the culprit's direction. He hated the feeling in his gut, but he knew the best way to earn people's respect was to not act at all. He heard the sound of grunting as the scrawny kid returned to his feet._

" _It's unmanly for boys to hurt girls outside of sparring and tournaments! You want to be shinobi, yet you can't value your own potential teammates! If you don't leave her alone, I… I'll stop you!" The trio laughed in his face as they inched closer to him._

" _What're ya gonna do? Call your parents?" Goku's ear pricked up as the bully pushed over the scrawny kid. "Oh wait… neither of you rejects have parents!" The boy jerked as he came to a stop, his eyes widening like dishes._

_He heard the girl begin to weep at the revelation, confirming the older boy's words. The bully reared his fist back as he prepared for another attack. "Who would ever want weak losers like you!" He moved to throw his attack, only to receive pain to his own cheek. He flopped to the side, watching fairies fly by as his accomplices looked on in horror._

" _Leave them alone fatty!" roared Goku. The bully's posse looked to him in anger, only to cry out in fear at the sight of his tail. Their leader got up, growling as he looked to the saiyan. "You'll never be a ninja with that attitude! Go away and bother someone else!"_

" _I'll show you freak!" He was grabbed from behind by his allies before he could get in any damage. He growled as he looked back at the two._

" _Don't do it Kazuko!" cried the redhead of the group. "It's the Sarutobi boy! If we fight him, the Hokage will be angry!" The bigger boy shrugged both of them off, undeterred by the news._

" _Maybe the Hokage will see it as a favor if we give the pest a good thrashing!" Goku said nothing as he stood between the bully and his victims. He planned to put Uncle Fu's self-defense lessons to good use, when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps. He slowly turned to see one of the teachers walking his way._

" _Sarutobi Goku!" cried the man. "Are you bothering the other children again! I swear if it were up to me you'd get a spanking and a trip out of this school!" The bully smirked evilly as he crossed his arms, success in his grasp. The scrawny boy suddenly stood up as he pointed to the culprits._

" _Sarutobi-san was just protecting us from Kazuko and his group!" cried the boy. The teacher looked to him, surprised by the accusation. Goku also looked to the eyebrow kid, shocked that anyone outside of family would stand up for him. "The brutes were hurting me and Tenten before he came along to help us!" The man didn't seem convinced as he shook his head._

" _Young man, silence your tongue! Kazuko is a fine young man and has great potential to be a ninja. There's no way he'd ever…" The young girl, Tenten if Goku heard right, rose to the other boy's side._

" _I… it's true sensei!" cried the silent girl. "They told me and Lee that no one would ever want kids like us! Kazuko pushed me off the slide and everything!" Goku held in a breath as he looked to the two children. Hadn't anyone told them who he was?_

" _That's it! If you three are so eager to gang up on Kazuko-kun, then you can spend the rest of the day cleaning the bathrooms!" The scrawny kid stomped his foot in response, shocking the teacher._

" _It's no fair! You never believe anything we say about Kazuko-teme!" He received a slap to the face at that comment, bringing Tenten to cover her mouth._

" _Hold your language or it'll be the town square! I'm sure the orphanage head would love to put brats like you to work!" The two orphans froze in fear, as if the very mention of the person had triggered a painful memory. Goku growled as he stood between the horrid man and the eyebrow kid._

" _Leave them alone!" cried the saiyan. "You shouldn't be mean to them! I'll tell grandpa on you!" The teacher clenched his fists as he stood over the boy._

" _You utter one word of this to the Hokage and I swear I'll cut off that forsaken tail of yours! You shouldn't even be…" There was the sound of steel hitting the ground, cutting of the man's words. He felt a bit of blood run down his cheek as he looked to the source of the noise. A shinobi grade kunai rested in a tree trunk, a bit of his blood on the right edge._

" _Shouldn't be what?" questioned a familiar voice. The pompous oaf turned around slowly, becoming petrified at the sight. Before him stood a teen with medium black hair, eyes of the same color, and fair skin. He wore a green flannel jacket, blue pants and black sandals. It would've been enough to spook him, but what truly worried the man was the Shinobi headband wrapped around his head._

_This was Itachi Uchiha, one of the youngest Chunin in history. In spite of the academy corruption fiasco, it was agreed that the boy was truly a prodigy in the making. There were rumors that he was even being considered for a spot in the Anbu squads. The teen released killing intent at the teacher, earning a gulp from him and the bullies. "It looks like Hokage-sama forgot a few rats in his academy sweep." The man took a step back, only to shutter as he bumped into a large chest._

_He turned around, only to scream in terror at the sight of the man before him. The man had a large, imposing figure as he loomed over the idiot. He wore a headband to cover the top of his head, a silver Konoha forehead protector upon it, a darker version of the standard uniform of the Intelligence Division, along with a black trench coat and gloves. This was Ibiki Morino, and he was smiling menacingly._

" _Good call brat," complimented the torture specialist. "You were right to assume some people wouldn't get the message. Either this guy was paid off by the kid's family, or he has another agenda." The teacher sounded off his worry as he looked to the kids. Goku crossed his arms as he continued to glare at the man._

" _Itachi-ni and Ibiki Ojisan are gonna kick your butt," stated the boy. The teacher went to grab at the boy, only to be restrained by two shinobi. The man roared like he was trying to break free, only to be whisked away via Body Flicker technique. The bullies began to back away slowly, only for Itachi to glare their way._

" _You three won't last five minutes as ninjas," blatantly insulted the Uchiha heir. "Go home and find a new career. If you go into the field…" His eyes flashed red for a second as he stared Kazuko in the eye. "You'll be dead where you stand."_

_Taking the warning seriously, the boys ran off in fear. Kazuko seemed to bawl the loudest as he avoided the populated streets. Goku suddenly did a one-eighty as he ran up to Itachi. The potential Anbu looked down to see one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen._

" _You gotta teach me that cool teleport thingy Itachi-ni! I wanna be that fast too! I'd never be late again!" The Uchiha chuckled in response to the boy's request._

" _Maybe when you're older and taller, little monkey." Goku cried out indignantly as he flailed his arms in the air, showing off a whole new side to him. Ibiki nodded his head to Itachi as he passed by, signaling their departure. "The Hokage is going to need a report on the incident, so I want you to behave yourself today. I'm sure he'd be proud of what you did."_

_The monkey boy beamed with pride as he rubbed his nose. The sound of two little footsteps caught his attention as Itachi took his leave. He turned around to find the scrawny boy and Tenten approaching him._

" _That was amazing Sarutobi-sama!" cried the skinny kid. "I had never seen something so…so… youthful!" Halfway across town, a man with bushy brows sneezed while his silver haired companion groaned. The saiyan blushed as he rubbed the back of his head._

" _I… I just did what anyone should," answered Goku. "I hate bullies, especially the ones that are all talk. He had no right to hit you." Tenten smiled as she held her hands behind her back._

" _Well it was very nice of you Sarutobi-kun," complimented the girl. "I'm Tenten and this is Lee-kun." The eyebrow boy bowed politely in response to the recognition. Feeling a new wave of confidence wash over him, the Sarutobi boy gestured to himself with his thumb._

" _My name's Goku! Wanna play?" The duo sounded off their enthusiasm to do so, bringing a small tear to the saiyan's eye. Lee grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along, wanting to be the first to show off his "playtime action." Goku smiled as he followed his new friends to the playground._

* * *

_Present Time_

Ever since that day Goku had found the first few friends he could really count on. It wasn't easy due to the orphanage lady trying to keep them apart. Luckily, she wasn't a problem with Itachi on the case. It seemed to be easy for him to pinpoint the locations of hazardous individuals. The saiyan shook off those thoughts as he got back to work.

Currently, he and Lee were readying themselves to join the academy. It was the moment they were waiting for since the first day they decided to become ninjas. They trained day and night just to be able to qualify for the class. They were both doing pushups to the extreme, Tenten watching to ensure they didn't go too far. Lee was counting of course, though Goku seemed to be going in rhythm with him.

"107, 108, 109, 110!" shouted Lee. He fell to the ground, exhausted after all the hard work. Tenten quickly brought him a cup of water, hoping to replace the lost water. The boy greedily drank it down, as if he had never had a drop in his life. He sighed as he wiped his lips, refreshed after a hard workout.

"115, 116, 117, 118, 119..." counted Goku as he continued to exercise. The duo watched on as their workaholic friend continued to count his pushes. He came to a stop as he looked to them, still holding himself up. "What comes after 124 again?" Tenten shook her head as she rolled her eyes, a smile plastered to her face.

"125," answered the girl. Goku sounded off his understanding as he nodded his head. Tenten swore sometimes that she was the only normal person in their group.

"Thanks! 125." The saiyan stopped at 125, which was the limit they set themselves. Truth be told, he could go to 150 easily, he just wanted to help Lee get stronger. Then again, the monkey boy couldn't count past 120.

He looked over to his friend, Lee staring right back at him. The eyebrow boy knew he was getting stronger, if the increase in capability was anything to go off of. He just didn't know if he was getting stronger than his friend. He really wanted to know the difference. He decided it was finally time, leaping to his feet in excitement.

"Goku!" roared Lee. He took a basic fighting stance, signaling his intention. "Spar with me!" Goku's face lit up at the prospect of a fight.

"Later." said a voice from behind them. Hiruzen walked out of the Hokage building. He wasn't planning on resuming his role as the Hokage, but that all changed when Fu swapped Naruto for Goku. He felt that if a man went to great lengths to try to give a child from his village a better life, then he needed to do something about the way the village worked. The academy was just the starting place for his reforms, especially since he had his eye on a few potential problems.

He mentally sighed in disappointment. If only he could say the same about the dreaded paperwork. The old man looked to the children with a small smile. "For now, Goku needs to get to his studies if he wants to be a great ninja." The saiyan pouted in disappointment as he let his arms fall to the sides.

"Aww!" whined Goku. He was actually looking forward to finally getting hands on training with his longtime friend. It was one of their goals to get Lee to the point where he got confident actually testing out his strength. Sensing the displeasure from his adopted grandson, Hiruzen sent him a teasing smirk.

"Need I remind you that today is a special training day? You-know-who should be arriving soon." The saiyan shot up like a rocket, his face riddled with excitement.

"I completely forgot! I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that spar! We'll do it tomorrow for sure Lee!" Lee followed Goku's rise, a smirk on his face.

"I will train for that day!" shouted Lee. "If I cannot do it, then I'll run around the village five times!" The boy ran for his home, leaving the others behind. Goku cupped his hands around his mouth as he let himself grin.

"Just don't forget to eat!" There was no reply as the eyebrow boy was out of hearing range. The saiyan shook his head as he looked to the only girl in their group. "See you later Tenten! Have fun at the forge!"

"Thanks Goku!" replied the young lady. "Don't work too hard or you'll end up like Lee." Tenten ran off, leaving the family to themselves. Goku took a deep breath before following Hiruzen into the building. Special training meant that it was one of the days Fu would most likely show up, and that usually ended with the boy earning some new skill to learn.

Hiruzen had his suspicions about Fu after their first encounter, but that changed after they actually got to talk for a bit. He saw the purple teen as a young man who only wanted to see people happy, even at the expense of his own happiness. It reminded him of a certain other person he once knew. Maybe one day, he'd get to tell that someone about the boy from another time. Until then, his main focus was making sure the adopted Sarutobi made it to Genin rank.

Fu watched them walk into the building, a swell of pride forming in him. He had a routine of switching who he visited first. The first time he visited Naruto first then Goku, and he switched it from there on. This way he could keep track of all that was going on with the duo and keep from playing favorites. His recent visit began with Naruto, so today he would visit Goku first.

"Be back soon." said Fu. Shenron hummed in response as he watched the teen faze out of the temple. The dragon watched the events from the pool, amused by his newest recruit.

* * *

_Time Branch 149, Hokage Mansion, Konohagakure_

Goku had just finished his studies and was training with Grandpa Hiruzen on the roof of the Hokage mansion. The boy was never really fond of learning the other things, but the old man said it was necessary for being a ninja. He had no idea why math was an important skill out in the field, but who was he to argue with the man who literally held the title of "The Professor." His tail wagged in the air as he prepared for their next clash. He got in his stance before he launched himself at his elder.

They exchanged blows for a bit, smiles on their faces as they got faster and faster. Hiruzen hated to admit it, but he actually liked getting to stretch his old bones with his grandson. Ever since the academy was fixed up, he found that a lot of the paper work from there lessened. This meant he had more time to properly train the boy, though business tended to get in the way as well. He cut off his own train of thoughts as he caught a punch from the young boy.

Hiruzen was launched back by Goku's fist, but he easily caught himself. He threw some shuriken at the boy as he came to a screeching halt. The saiyan pulled out a kunai and deflected them, keeping an eye on the target. One of the shuriken exploded on contact, however, blanketing the area in smoke. Goku threw the kunai at Hiruzen, but it was a clone.

"You're Taijutsu and accuracy are exceptional, but how are your Ninjutsu coming along?" asked Hiruzen. Goku turned to find his grandfather standing right behind him, swiftly motioning through hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The old man shot a fireball at him, the projectile quickly approaching him. The boy smiled as he made some hand signs of his own.

The fire ball connected with its target, blanketing the area in debris. When the smoke cleared, however, Goku was nowhere to be found. Hiruzen looked for the monkey boy but could not find him. He couldn't even feel the boy's Chakra for some reason. Did he go too far?

The boy wasn't of this world, so it was highly possible that he wasn't able to handle the blast. Could it be possible that chakra was his weakness? All thoughts came to a halt when he heard a battle cry behind him.

"Fire Style: Twin Fireball Jutsu!" shouted a voice behind him. He turned around to find two huge fireballs flying towards him. All he could do was brace for impact as the attack hit its mark. He got up as he looked for the source, the new blanket quickly subsiding. He found two of Goku laughing while laying on their backs.

"How did you do that!? That was a powerful jutsu!" The boy smirked as both he and his clone rose from the ground.

"It's easier with two of me. That way I don't have to worry about using two different holes." The Professor didn't seem to accept this answer, however, as he stood up from his spot.

"That's still a powerful jutsu even with just one fireball! It shouldn't be possible for you to make one of that size!" The boy gestured to his clone as it took a bow.

"It's as easy as your clone jutsu." Hiruzen held a puzzled look on his face. His clone jutsu? What did Goku mean by that? The boy definitely knew that the clone jutsu was something any shinobi could use, save for those with incredibly high Chakra.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind as he looked bellow the children. Imagine his surprise when he saw two shadows on the ground. He looked to his grandson, shock still visible on his face.

"Shadow clones!" The boy nodded in response.

"Yep." Hiruzen decided to ignore the pop at the end of the answer as thoughts began to swarm through his head. His hands shook as he looked between the duplicates.

"How did... When did...Explain!" Goku chuckled as he dispelled the clone.

"Remember when I dared you to get serious but you still held back?" Hiruzen nodded, remembering the event very well. "Well I saw the hand signs you used for the jutsu. After some practice, I got it down pat." Hiruzen's emotion went to shock to admiration.

Goku truly was a prodigy, much like himself when he was younger. The boy was growing at a rate he never dreamed imaginable, even for someone not of their world. Their conversation was cut off by clapping. They looked around until they found the origin of the sound. They saw Fu sitting on the railing with a smile on his face.

"Nice job Goku!" shouted the purple teen. "You might have to teach me today." The boy smiled in excitement as he leapt at his adopted uncle.

"Uncle Fu!" Goku ran to hug the man, almost toppling him. It took everything Fu had not to fall over into the street below.

"Careful little Tyke! We're on a roof ya know!" The saiyan sounded off his embarrassment as he released the man.

"Sorry." Hiruzen let out a cough, interrupting the moment. He motioned to the area behind him, a smirk on his face.

"Goku," said Hiruzen. "Why don't you go get ready? I have to speak with Uncle Fu for a bit." The boy nodded in response as he pounded his palm.

"Ok!" Goku ran off into the mansion, leaving the adults behind. Hiruzen began his check when the boy disappeared.

"How's Naruto?" Fu's smile grew at the mention of the boy. He had a feeling the old man was still being protective of the Yondaime's son.

"He's doing great." answered the teen. "Gohan's been taking good care of him. They live alone on a mountain but he takes Naruto into town every now and then. He's also been training him in martial arts. He won't be training him to be a ninja, but I'll be there to train him to use his Chakra."

"Good to hear." They stopped conversating as Goku arrived. He had put on some goggles and a pair of orange gloves. He carried a bag of ninja tools that he made for this occasion. He walked over to Fu, ready to begin their training.

"Same place as last time?" asked Goku. He stretched his body as he prepared for their training. Fu smirked as he walked to his nephew's side. He began to jog in place, looking to limber up as well.

"Smart as ever kid." answered Fu. "Do good enough and I'll teach ya something neat." The boy smirked as he smacked his cheeks in anticipation.

"You're on!" Hiruzen stood to the side, raising his arm as an amused smirk grew on his lips. The duo got in a running stance, awaiting the signal. They took off as soon as the arm finished its course, zooming across the village. They hoped along the rooftops, Fu in the lead.

He suddenly saw Goku go flying ahead of him, forcing his eyes to widen in shock. He never taught the saiyan how to fly! He realized that the boy had a shadow clone launch him forward, sighing in relief. That was actually clever, except for the fact that the boy probably hadn't thought about what to do once he was in the air. Goku quickly confirmed his uncle's suspicions as he suddenly began to panic.

The boy braced himself as he came crashing down towards the rooftops. "CRAP!" He kept falling until he ran into a wall, creating a small dent in it. He slid down the wall before he plopped onto another roof. Fu stopped to check on the boy, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"You alright? That looked like a nasty hit." The boy chuckled as he sent the purple teen a thumbs up.

"Yeah. I'm alright Uncle Fu. Gotta work on that landing." The purple teen chuckled as he shook his head.

"That was clever kid, even if you didn't have a landing strategy." The man hummed as he rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Maybe I should launch you off a cliff so you can practice. Anywho, I'll let you rest a bit before we start again." His nephew waved him off, a dastardly smirk on his lips.

"It'll be fine. I can't wait to learn something new." The young man furrowed his brow, thoroughly confused by the response.

"You still haven't..." He stopped as he sensed Goku's energy. Realization hit him as he looked off into the distance. He chuckled as he looked at the boy. "That was a dirty trick… well played."

"I have the best teachers." Goku disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing the truth of the matter. He had sent ahead a shadow clone to distract Fu, then he ran for the designated location. He stood on a giant stone version of Grandpa Hiruzen's head as he waited for Fu.

"Not bad kid. I was so focused on getting here that you slid right by me." Goku turned around but took a step back as he saw Fu floating in the air. His face still held shock as Fu landed.

"How did... How are you… WHAT!?" The adopted uncle laughed in response as he floated around the boy.

"That is what I'll teach you today. It's as easy in concept as the ki blast, but still fairly complicated to put to use. You ready?" The saiyan quickly wiped the exasperated look off his face before smirking in determination. There was no way he was gonna miss out on this.

"Yeah! Show me Uncle Fu! I wanna fly!" The man smiled as he began the lecture.

"Alright, the trick is to feel the ki deep in your stomach. Once you have it, you need to send it to your feet. How much you need depends on how big you are and how heavy you feel. It'll take some time to master, even for you. You'll have a great advantage if you can do it though, seeing as most people can't even use their ki separately from Chakra."

With Fu's instructions, Goku searched for the ki in his stomach. He pushed what he found down to his feet. He tried all he could to get it to the two areas, but it was becoming increasingly hard to do so. He started to lift off, much to the surprise of his mentor. He was suddenly thrust into the sky.

Goku sounded off his excitement as he watched the world become smaller below him. He went higher than he intended to, however, and couldn't hold on to the power. He stopped, before he fell from the sky.

"Why the crap does this always happen to me!?" He tried to get the feeling back as he descended further and further. He stopped midair but frowned as Fu held his leg. They reached the ground. Goku fought his way out of Fu's grasp, twisting so he wouldn't fall on top of his head.

"Don't be so upset! You did great for your first time. It's honestly a good sign that you have a lot of potential if you actually over do that. You just need to learn control. Let's keep going."

They continued for a bit, with varying results. Goku would sometimes go skyrocketing, but he was getting better. He'd over do, under do, and almost have it but he never fully grasped it. He sat on the ground in defeat, his tail flicking with contempt. Fu sat next to him as he rubbed the appendage.

This brought about a slight shift in the saiyan's behavior if the risen hairs on the back of his head were anything to go off of. "Hey, cheer up sport! I told you it's hard, and nothing that's worth doing is ever easy. Why don't we go get some grub?" Goku perked up at the offer, jumping into the air as he clicked his heels.

"HECK YEAH!" shouted Goku. He ran onward as he searched for his favorite spot; Ichiraku Ramen. He walked through the village with Fu, slowly pulling him along. He tried not to look at some of the people, especially since a few were sending glares his way. It always hurt to be reminded of the public's opinion of him.

Despite what the villagers believed, he could hear the distasteful comments sent his way. Every snide, threat, and insult was easily picked up by his sensitive hearing. He sometimes felt like his tail was a curse, especially when people blamed him for mishaps around the village. Sure he had Lee, Tenten, his family, and the Ichirakus looking out for him, but it didn't stop the pain. Unknown to him, someone else was able to pick up on hatred sent his way.

Let it be known that Fu wasn't one for violence. It just wasn't his style. When it came to his nephews, however, anyone could become a target. It sickened him to look upon the faces of the villagers, especially those who seemed to lack a brain of any kind. If they couldn't tell the dog from the wolf, then that was their problem.

He also knew that he was a subject of some of their ire. While he had crafted an excuse of a strange kekei genkai with the Hokage, it still didn't stop the imbeciles from coming up with their own ideas. He stared down some villagers that were judging them, causing most to look away or walk off. He sighed as he looked down to the disappointed monkey boy. He knelt down to Goku, looking him in the eye.

"Don't be so down champ. They're just jealous." The saiyan sighed as he shook his head.

"No. I know they hate me. If I didn't have this stupid tail then maybe I'd have more friends." The purple teen scoffed as he shook his head.

"They don't hate you little buddy, or at least they shouldn't. You've given them no reason to hate you. I think their just scared." Goku sent his uncle an incredulous look.

"That's supposed to be better how?" Catching his blunder, Fu rubbed the back of his head.

"People are just scared of what they don't understand. They just can't understand why you're so awesome." Goku smiled at the compliment when a familiar smell hit his nose. Fu sniffed the air as well, a smirk forming on his face as he stood up. "I smell ramen." The boy ran as those words left his uncle's lips.

"Ichiraku's!" The monkey boy quickly took his seat at the bar, clapping his hands in anticipation. A man in his mid-fifties turned away from the pot he was working on at the sound of the noise. This was Mr. Ichiraku, the owner of the restaurant of the same name. He smirked as he rested his arms against the counter.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer!" said the owner. "How's the monkey king doing?" Goku frowned at that title, clenching his fists in response.

"I'M NOT A MONKEY! Just because my grandpa works with monkeys and I have a tail doesn't make me one!" Fu chuckled to himself as he shook his head.

"I don't know buddy," interrupted the purple man. "You sure do act like one." Both men laughed as the boy puffed his cheeks out.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" The laughter only continued as the boy slumped in defeat. Soon after that Mr. Ichiraku got to work on making their orders. He smiled as he glanced back at the monkey boy. He could practically remember the first time Hiruzen brought his newest grandson into the shop.

It hurt him to know that such a sweet and passionate boy was ostracized by his own people. If it wasn't for his business, the noodle chef would ban every single patron that ever hurt the boy. It made him smile to remember his daughter running around with a then toddler Goku. Shoving the memories to the back of his mind for later, the man continued to work hard on the meals. He gave one medium bowl to Fu and nine large bowls to Goku.

"ITADAKIMASU!" shouted both patrons. The saiyan scarfed the ramen down like it was going out of stock while his adoptive uncle slowly enjoyed his own meal. As Goku went through his third bowl, Fu was halfway through his bowl. The boy finished before his uncle, who was only a third of the way through his one bowl. He hopped down from the chair before entering a respectful bow.

"Thank you for the food. Tell Ayame-nee I said hi!" The old man chuckled to himself as he bowed in kind.

"No problem kid," sighed Mr. Ichiraku. "Just warn me next time you swing by. Then I can better prepare for the rest of the day." Goku laughed as Fu finished and put the yen on the counter. He stood up, the time of day obvious.

"We better get you home Goku," informed the purple being. "It's way past your curfew." The saiyan pouted in response.

"Aww! But I still need to master flying! I wanna soar through the air like you did!" Fu chuckled as he shook his head.

"You can do that anytime. Unfortunately, I've got somewhere to be or else I'd live here in this nice village. Plus if I don't get you home Grandpa Hiruzen will get mad." Goku gulped in fear. He knew it was a bad idea to get Grandpa mad.

They headed off for the Sarutobi compound, traveling by roof in order to avoid the glares of certain villagers. The boy waved to all his neighbors as they made their way home. Goku was fairly loved by the people around the compound. He was a nice kid who loved to help when he could. They soon reached the building, passing by some monkey statues on the way in.

Goku opened the door as he walked into the building. He turned around as his uncle hovered into the air. "Well little tyke, I guess this is goodbye for now. See ya later." The boy waved to his uncle as the man took off.

"Bye Uncle Fu!" He continued to watch as the purple man flew into the distance. Once he disappeared, Goku jumped to the roof to resume flight training. He went through the process. He had it for a split second, only to fly sideways and smack head first into a tree. "Darn it."

* * *

_Time Branch 147, Gohan's Hut, Mt. Pazao_

Naruto sat outside, his chin resting in his palm. It had been hours since he got ready, and he really wanted to show Uncle Fu the new technique he came up with. He spent a whole month working on it for crying out loud! The least the man could do was show up on time. He sighed in impatience.

"Where is he?" asked Naruto out loud. He heard rustling nearby, causing a smile to pop up on his face. He hoped that it was Uncle Fu, seeing as he had placed a prank over there earlier that day. He ran over as he heard the trap spring into action. He had to see if it actually worked this time.

He didn't set up these elaborate pranks often, but when he did it always put a smile on Uncle Fu's face. The same didn't go for Grandpa Gohan, however, especially when he was caught up in them. He never got in any real trouble because the pranks were light and harmless. He arrived to see the chicken running from his cut out log.

The boy's smile dropped as he groaned. "Crap! I need to raise the weight limit." He didn't notice the shadow suddenly cast over him.

"Might also help if you added a pie for it to fling," said a voice. "That way you could hit the target with some classic comedy." The Jinchuriki dropped his fist into his palm with a smirk.

"Yeah, that'll work!" Naruto paused, finally realizing the situation he was in. He pulled out a kunai and threw it in the direction of the voice. He looked in horror as the man he hit was Uncle Fu. The man looked to him in surprise before falling to the ground with a thud.

The boy cried out in complete and utter horror as he ran to his uncle's side. "Uncle Fu!" When he got there, he reached for Fu's hand. The man turned into a puff of smoke, however, and a log stood in his place. Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped back in fear.

The boy looked around frantically, the weight of the situation still wearing down on him. "What the heck!" He turned around in an instant, only to find a pie in his face. A familiar chortle caused the boy to groan. The boy pulled the food off of his head as he looked to his distracted uncle.

"Got ya didn't I?" laughed Fu. "You should've seen the look on your…" He jumped back as Naruto threw a punch, interrupting the teasing banter. The man continued to laugh as his nephew growled.

"Don't scare me like that! How did you even do that!?" The purple man wiped a tear from his eye as he settled down.

"All in good time Naruto. How's the fox doing?" The blonde rubbed the back of his head as he let off a childish grin.

"He's still grumpy, but we've come to an understanding. I think he's my friend, but he probably doesn't feel the same. He's one stubborn dog." Naruto stopped for a moment as he grabbed the side of his head. If this were any other person, Fu would've instantly asked if they were okay.

Knowing Naruto, however, he could tell that Kurama had just yelled at him from the mindscape. "Yeah I know foxes aren't exactly dogs but what are you gonna do about it!?" The time traveler chuckled as he shook his head.

"Talking to it out loud instead of in your head? Grandpa Gohan must think you're crazy." Naruto laughed in embarrassment as he looked away from his uncle. His face suddenly lit up as he looked to the man.

"Never mind that! I've got something cool I wanna show ya! Come on!" Fu followed Naruto to an open area, intrigued by the offer. The boy stood in the middle of the field as he took a deep breath.

He charged his energy as he held his right hand up. An orange sphere appeared in his palm, swirling against the wind. He looked over to Fu with a confident smirk. "This is all chakra." The man's eyes widened as he sensed the energy of the attack.

Sure enough the attack had only been filled with Chakra, the first part of the mixture equally matching the stamina added. Naruto pushed some more chakra into the sphere, causing it to glow with orange and white energy. He pulled it to the side and opened his eyes as he stomped on the ground. Nine disks hopped in the air as the attack reached its critical point. "Nine Tail Blitz!"

The boy pushed the sphere forward upon the battle cry. Nine beams sprouted from the orb and chased the disks. Some disks shattered while others were turned to ash. He dropped his arm as he huffed and puffed before turning to Fu. "I can do different increments of tails, but I wanted to show off."

He placed his arms behind his head once he regained enough energy. He began to swell with pride as Fu clapped away. The man approached his nephew with one of the biggest grins the boy had ever seen.

"Nice work kid! You may need to work on your stamina more if you want to perfect that move, but it was incredible all the same. Did the Nine Tails help you with that one?" The boy's smile fell as he crossed his arms.

"Heck no! I just named it after him to try and impress him. Didn't work out so well as he ranted about using his title without the chakra. I think he's warming up to me since he stopped calling me stupid and started calling me his jailer. I don't like the title but that only made him do it more." Fu sighed as he shook his head.

"You gotta give it time. Not all people change in one day. He'll come around at some point. I mean, he kinda has to since you're basically stuck with each other." Naruto smiled.

"I guess you're right. Forget about that! What am I gonna learn today?" The purple teen chuckled as he shook his head.

"You basically threw part of my schedule out the window. You've already created your own chakra technique based off of ki principles. I guess we'll just have to keep going. Let's do substitution jutsu." Naruto cocked an eyebrow as his smile fell.

"Is this the same jutsu from the dirty trick you did earlier?" Fu rolled his eyes as he looked away, never once dropping his smile. The blonde was so never gonna let him live that down.

"Yes… but also no. Anywho, this jutsu is fairly easy, but it requires that you have an object on or nearby you at all times. All you have to do is sense the chakra of the object you want to replace yourself with, and..." He suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. The cut out log Naruto made stood in his place.

He jumped out from a tree behind the boy. "You swap places." Naruto nearly leapt three feet into the air as he turned to his uncle. "This jutsu is best used when an attack is about to hit. It will look like the attack connected before they realize they hit the substitute."

The blonde's excitement grew alongside his grin. Fu suddenly sounded off his shock as he held his hands together. "Pro tip; don't use something that you'll regret. Also, the jutsu doesn't allow you to swap with people unless it's a special circumstance. The only thing you'll be able to work with is objects of a certain size, the weight and height limit varying depending upon your chakra pool and your own dimensions."

Naruto nodded as he looked over to the log. He looked for its chakra, then smirked. Suddenly, Fu kicked him square in the jaw. There was a puff of smoke as the boy disappeared. Instead of the log, however, a rock was in its place.

A hard, heavy rock. "YOWCH!" The purple man grabbed his foot as he bounced up and down, doing his best not to tip over. Naruto walked from in between the trees.

"I'm sorry! I thought I had the log." The time traveler hissed as he continued to hop. He sounded off his relief as his foot stopped hurting, returning it to the ground.

"It's okay. You just need to learn which chakra is which. Other than that, you did well." Naruto smiled, happy to be receiving praise in spite of his blunder. His smile grew into a grin as he got an idea.

"Since I completed the lesson in such a short time, why don't we spar? It's been a while since we've done that kind of training." The purple man sounded off his interest as he returned the expression.

"Sounds good." They got into their stances, neither daring to make a move. The match began, a few animals running at the sound of combat. Naruto sent a hard kick Fu's way, only for the mentor to dodge to the right. He then dodged as the purple man went for an uppercut.

The blonde went in for a leg sweep, actually catching the man off guard. Fu was quick enough to catch himself with his left arm, however, flipping away from a strong strike. The duo entered a push battle as they tried to overpower one another. They both leapt back before repeating the song and dance. They fought for hours, only stopping when they heard a gong ring through the air.

"Naruto!" cried Grandpa Gohan. "Time for dinner! Bring Uncle Fu if he's still here!" The blonde cheered as he ran back to the hut, the purple guest quickly following along. They soon reached the area, Naruto being the first to rush into the building.

The old martial artist bowed to his guest with a smile. "Nice to see you Fu." The purple man nodded in response.

"Nice to see you too Gohan." It wasn't long before the food was ready. Fu smirked as he once again sat down to eat Ichiraku Ramen, though this time it came from to go cups. They began to eat, Naruto eating almost as much as Goku. The boy finished his ramen quickly and ran into the forest.

"See you guys later!" cried the Jinchuriki. "Love you Jiji!" He grabbed a mat as he went out, leaving the adults behind. Fu sent Gohan a questioning look, unsure of what to make of the boy's actions. Even before the question could be uttered, the elderly fighter nodded his head.

"He always goes out after dinner to talk to his imaginary friend," replied the old man. "I know kids have imaginary friends, but Naruto is starting to get ridiculous. I think I need to tell him that his friend isn't real." The purple man chuckled a little bit as he looked away from the man.

"Come on Gohan, lighten up." argued Fu. "It'll be over soon, plus it's kinda funny to watch him talk about his friend. It's just a way for him to have fun. You don't have to worry about a thing." The old man seemed to doubt his guess as he sent him a curious brow.

"If you say so Fu." Fu still hadn't told Gohan about the Nine Tails, and for good reason. He feared that the old man would try to remove it and seal it away in a Mafuba Jar. That would kill Naruto, obviously. He decided to let the imaginary friend thing continue for a while.

Somewhere in the forest, Naruto sat in meditation atop a lone rock. He never liked sitting around like this until he started talking to Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox. He really liked the giant fuzzy fox, even if he was grumpy. The beast really didn't like being called fuzzy, however, growling at the thought in the boy's head. He smacked his host across the mindscape in retaliation.

 **"Don't call me fuzzy!"** roared Kurama. **"It's demeaning and an offence to all mammal biju!"** Naruto tsked as he quickly rose from the ground.

"Why do you have to hit me so much!?" shouted the boy. "I haven't done anything to you!" The fox growled as he looked away.

 **"That time you deserved it, runt. I told you not to call me fuzzy ten frickin times!"** Naruto blew razzberries at the beast, receiving a glare in return.

"Well excuse me if it's true. You'd actually make a very cute children's plush, as long as they don't get a look at those teeth." The fox was almost tempted to hit the blonde again, only to restrain himself due to his closeness to the gate.

 **"Just leave Brat. I don't feel like dealing with ningen like you."** Kurama turned his back to Naruto, receiving a groan in response.

"What's wrong? Why do you hate me?" The fox turned around, leering over the boy with foam at the mouth.

 **"Every time I look at you, it reminds me of that darn village with their darn Hokage and his darn seal. I hate them! I HATE THEM ALL! I WANT TO JUST GET RID OF THEM, PERMANENTLY!"** The blonde took a step back, only to regain his ground as he gave the beast a concerned look.

"What did they do to you that was so wrong? There has to be something behind all that anger." Kurama groaned as he pulled at his ears. Was this kid actually asking this question right now?

 **"They called me a demon. They sealed me within stupid humans. They keep me locked away. I can't even breathe here. I WISH THEY'D ALL JUST DIE!"** Naruto put a hand on one of Kurama's tails, earning an exasperated look.

"Hate isn't the answer. Why can't you just move on? I don't want to be your enemy. I want to be your friend. It's time to..." Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as he was knocked away by the beast's tail. Kurama stomped down on him, keeping his torso free from his paw.

 **"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO MOVE ON! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!? YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! THE STUPID HUMANS WHO LOCKED ME IN HERE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE ANY DIFFERENT FROM THEM!?"** The blonde growled as he smacked the beast's paw.

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR FRIEND! I WON'T LET ANY FRIEND OF MINE FALL INTO HATRED! YOU'RE TO IMPORTANT TO ME!" As Naruto finished that last word, Kurama's paw was sent flying off of him. Naruto stood up, a sad expression on his face.

For the first time in millennia, the Nine Tailed Fox was at a loss for words. "Please, just stop." A tear rolled down the boy's face, reflected by his real world body. "It hurts to see a friend go through such pain. Please." Kurama was silent as he looked away once more.

 **"Who could ever be friends with a demon?"** Naruto sighed as he rested against the giant paw of his roommate.

"You're not a demon." The fox looked down at the boy, surprised by the answer. Who was this kid to go against the very stigma brought about by his own species? It was like every social norm and traditional mindset was nothing but words to him.

 **"If I'm not a demon or a power source, then what am I to you?"** Naruto looked the beast in the eyes. Kurama saw the tears flooding Naruto's face, giving him a look that the fox had never seen directed his way. Not with such care at the least.

"Didn't you hear me!? You're my friend! Don't you ever forget that!" The whole mindscape was silent. A single tear rolled down the beasts cheek, uncontrolled yet uncontested.

The blonde's face turned from one of anger to one of confusion as he tilted his head. "Are you… crying?" Kurama's eyes widened as he finally registered the wet feeling on his fur. He quickly wiped his eyes with one of his tails, trying to save some grace.

 **"No Kit!"** Naruto made note of the fox's nickname usage. **"You just... spat in my eye, that's all."** The blonde smiled as he pushed himself upward.

"Let's just talk about it Kurama." He suddenly crossed his legs as he sat in the water. "We've got all the time in the world." Kurama sat like an animal to no one's surprise.

 **"Thanks, Naruto."** The Jinchuriki chuckled in response as he rubbed the back of his head. Fu came to check on Naruto, knowing the Nine Tails could be extremely rough to deal with. Saying that was a complete understatement. He witnessed firsthand how harsh the beast was, and it was not a pretty picture.

He suddenly saw a small continuous glow emanate from the edge of the forest. When he reached the area, he was stunned by what he saw. He saw Naruto levitating above a rock, some obvious developments visible. He was golden with the exception of some black markings that ran across his outfit and the whiskers upon his cheeks. He started to turn back as he slowly descended on to the rock.

He opened his eyes and turned to Fu. The teen had never seen his nephew have such flat eyes before. The boy returned to normal as he turned towards the man.

"Uncle Fu?" The purple teen couldn't find the right expression to use, so he let his shock take control. He landed on the ground as he approached his nephew.

"What did you just do Naruto?" asked Fu. The blonde made no move as he continued to rest where he was.

"I had a talk with Kurama. He feels a lot better once he's actually willing to listen. We both agree that it's unfair for my friend to be trapped, and there's some things we need to talk about." The time traveler silently cursed his luck. He knew something like this would come up if the boy actually got the Kyuubi to listen.

"Let's talk about this later Naruto. I have to leave on important business. This time I'll come back real soon. You have to go back home." After a bit, which Naruto was probably using that bit to ask Kurama his opinion, he agreed.

They arrived back home, where Naruto bid Fu goodbye. The purple man sighed as he soon exited the visible radius of the hut. He rubbed his hand through his hair as he allowed himself to calm down. Things had just become a lot more complicated. He took a deep breath as he left the time branch, disappearing in the usual glow.

The next day, Naruto was standing in the clearing. He was in a state of peace as he took in the world around him. Kurama had convinced him that it would be a good idea to accelerate his training, especially now that he had gotten a handle on manipulating his energy without hand signs. The first step in that regard was to perfect the Nine Tail Barrage technique, specifically by adding some power from the namesake tenant. The blonde fighter opened his eyes as a smirk grew on his face.

"It's time to work on our attack. Operation Complete Nine Tail Barrage is a go!" He heard a huff from inside his head, a sign that Kurama was annoyed.

 _ **'I still think Vengeance Barrage sounds pretty good.'**_ suggested the fox. _**"It will put more fear into those who wrong or have wronged us."**_ The blonde shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips.

"We'll cross the name bridge when we get there. Besides, wouldn't you rather use that one when we go for the bigger moves." The beast seemed to contemplate the prospect, humming in interest.

 _ **'Fair enough, and actually think what you want to say to me baka! I'd rather not end up in a mental ward!'**_ Naruto chuckled in response as he rubbed the back of his head. The fox had a good point. He took a deep breath before stomping his foot.

Three targets popped out upon the physical command. He held his hand in the air as he began charging the move. This time he and Kurama put energy into the attack. The resulting sphere was bigger than last time, carrying a shade of red to it.

"Nine Tail Blitz!" He thrusted his hand forward, sending a large beam through the three targets… and a few trees. The boy chuckled nervously as he looked to the damage he had just unleashed. He then grew excited, the prospect of this newfound boost finally hitting him. He suddenly paled, however, when he heard approaching stomps nearby.

"SON NARUTO UZUMAKI!" roared Grandpa Gohan. The blonde in question gulped as he raised his hands defensively. He could hear the laughter of his tenant in the back of his head, the beast practically rolling over in amusement. He cursed his luck as the old man stood with his arms crossed. He had a lot of explaining to do to his grandfather and many trees to replant after that stunt.

* * *

_Temple of Time and Space_

Fu was still taking his time getting back, most likely to clear his thoughts. Shenron understood the reasoning, seeing as things progressed much faster than either of them could have ever anticipated. Naruto wasn't the "Number 1 Knuckleheaded Ninja" for nothing. While the boy could not hold the transformation for long, it was a sign that his life was about to get a bit more complicated. The dragon had no time to ponder on the repercussions, however, as the pool began to glow.

A light harmonious song filled the air, signifying the call of one of his allies. He knew he couldn't ignore this any longer, seeing as this was the third time they called. He let the image change, revealing a set of large yellow eyes.

 **"Mighty Shenron,"** greeted the booming voice. The dragon hummed in response, unable to move its stone body.

 **"Supreme Kai of Space,"** replied Shenron. **"Is something the matter? It is not often that you contact me."** The being's eyes blinked as it cleared its throat.

 **"There has been a disturbance in time and Space. It could be an attempt to create a convergence. The time branches involved have already been hanging on by a wire. Any further tension could result in a collapse of the entire system."** The dragon mentally scoffed at this, knowing full well the consequences of failure.

 **"I assure you that I have everything under control. You need not worry. I have one of my associates looking into it."** The figure's eyes narrowed in confusion, seemingly unsettled by the response.

 **"Since when do you have subordinates? For eons it has been the job of MY guardians and the Supreme Kai of Time to watch over the branches of time."** The dragon soon noticed the arrival of Fu, the glow of his eyes growing in intensity.

 **"He's a friend. I put high trust in his success. If you'll excuse me, I need some rest."** He switched the image before the Supreme Kai could say anything. Fu entered the temple, a contemplative look on his face.

"They grow up so fast." sighed the teen. "How could he have already gained so much power in such a short amount of time?" The dragon hummed in response, having witnessed the events.

 **"Naruto is experiencing a power he shouldn't have access to yet. It may be a problem in the far future. Perhaps it would be best to place a block on his power."** Fu's eyes widened as he suddenly began waving his arms in the air.

"No!" The dragon seemed surprised by this outburst as his eyes flashed for a second. The teen quickly regained his cool as he cleared his throat. "His power level when I first met him was too small for the world. He'll need it if he's to go up against the big players like Vegeta and Frieza since he doesn't have the zenkai boost."

Shenron seemed to ponder this explanation, weighing it against the facts. It was indeed true that Naruto would need all the power he could get if he were to face Frieza before the Convergence ran its course. Seeing as he wasn't a smudge on the ground yet, Fu decided to push onward. "He's not from that world, so it would benefit him to unlock that form as soon as possible. Besides, he'll need the time to master it and I don't think he's gonna learn that power right off the bat"

The dragon said nothing as the teen prepared to wrap up his point. "They need to form that level of trust or the situation needs to be dire. They may have bonded now, but trust is still a long way away for them." Shenron relented as his eyes dimmed.

 **"I trust your judgment Fu. It's time to rest."** Fu gave a respectful bow, then left for his temple room. Shenron replayed the moment Fu was talking to Goku.

 _"Unfortunately for me, I've got somewhere to be or else I'd live here in this nice village,"_ said Fu in the image. The dragon replayed that last bit over again, knowing the teen had strained when he gave the village that description. Within that sentence, however, he could tell that his assistant was seriously considering being closer to the children. He was even wishing for it in the back of his mind. The dragon's eyes glowed brighter as it felt a familiar power welling up inside.

 **"If you wish it, young Fu, then you shall receive. Your fate will now be tied to these children until the end of your days."** The puddle dissipated as the statue's eyes turned green. The room Fu used as his sleeping quarters glowed the same color as the door slowly began to vanish. The light finally died down, silence filling the dimensional space.

* * *

 **That's another chapter situated back under our belts. I knew people wanted to see exactly when and how Goku met Lee, so I decided to do that in the form of** **_Flashback no Jutsu!_ ** **In all seriousness though, I decided to add Tenten in so Goku could have a few more friends around his age. It was also my intention to show off a potential pairing between Lee and Tenten, especially since I still plan to move forward with the Neji X Sakura pairing from the previous rewrite. If that doesn't sit well with you guys, however, I'm open to suggestions.**

**Anywho, what do you think about the chapter? How did you like the added Flashback of Goku meeting two of his best friends? Did the added repercussions of Naruto's attack leave you laughing? Let me know about your thoughts in a review down below and I'll respond ASAP. This is Inkaliber, signing out.**


	3. A Wish Granted! A Very Youthful Student!

**Back again! Are you ready to keep on rocking with this story!? Once again I have pulled out a lot of stops in order to add greater detail to these older chapters, and even changed things up a slight bit. I look forward to experiencing this tale of heroes with all of you. First thing's first, no pun intended, we finally have the first guest review for the rewrite!**

**All for Anime- Glad you like it so far! I definitely plan to show Fu's meeting with Anko at some point. The civilian council will definitely be giving the lovebirds some crap.**

**With that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter!** **I don't own Dragon Ball, Naruto or the surprise third series. I do own OC characters, objects, concepts, and creatures unless stated otherwise. Roll tape!... Guys?**

**James: Sorry! Meowth pressed the wrong button!**

**Meowth: I did not! I stopped Jess from startin' up one of dem old chapters from da Milla story!**

**Jessie: Well if the author would label these things properly…**

**Inkaliber: Forget it! I'll press the button up here! Yeesh!**

* * *

_Unknown Building, Unknown Location_

Fu's eyes fluttered open as he awoke from his slumber. He scanned around his room, quickly noticing the strange feeling in the air. He had a queen size bed, white carpet, brown bookshelves, and a brown bedside table. In spite of the odd feeling, nothing was out of place. Even the suspicious note on his table was the same as it was before.

He closed his eyes as he let sleep take him once more. He probably had more time before… His eyes shot open as realization hit him. He quickly turned back over, finding the very out of place item.

'Where the heck did that come from?' thought Fu. He sat up as he grabbed the note, flipping it around in his fingers. Curiosity quickly taking over, the teen opened the paper. He furrowed his brow as he read over the message a few times. "Enjoy. S."

The purple man hummed as he flipped the paper closed. It was obvious to him that the message came from Shenron, though that did nothing to answer his questions. He couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. He got up and switched to his exercise clothes, hoping to shrug off the cryptic note. He slid on his slippers before making his way to the other end of the room.

He opened the door that usually led to the temple, only to be met with an unfamiliar hallway. He tried to find any other energies, finding several familiar ones outside. Not knowing whether the individuals were friendly or not, the teen tread down the corridor carefully. He felt his way along the cream walls, hoping to find a light switch. He soon found the device in question, flipping it into the on position.

The floor below him was made of hard wood, freshly waxed as if it was brand new. The teen quickly shook his head as he sighed. "No time to be examining every single detail." He soon reached an opening in the hall, quickly shuffling towards it. His jaw dropped as he got a good look at the room before him.

He was standing above a large living room, the stairs merely a foot away. He definitely wasn't in the temple any more. The room he was in had a cream colored couch, a matching chair close by. Both pieces of furniture sat upon a rug, a brown table resting in front of them. The coup de gras of the room was the large TV that hung upon the wall.

Fu quickly ran down the stairs as he approached the furniture. He rubbed his hand over the cushion of the couch, surprised by its softness. The chair was obviously made from the same material, the pattern matching up precisely. He moved to sit in the seat, only to suddenly turn his head as he noticed a nearby opening. He had discovered the kitchen, and it was nothing to sneeze at itself.

There was a large refrigerator that looked big enough to harbor a good amount of food. It sat in the middle of a marble counter, towering above the tile floor. Upon the left counter stood a standard microwave akin to one of the current era of West City. A nice long table completed the set as it sat in the middle of the room, a cream table cloth over it. A stainless-steel dishwasher, a sink of the same material, an electrical oven, and some brown cabinets stood opposite of the fridge.

He opened the fridge and pulled out an apple, quite surprised by how far back the object went. He smirked as he shut the door, walking away with a satisfied sigh. "I'm kinda liking this. If this is Shenron's doing, then I don't see a need to complain." He chowed down on the fruit as he made his way to what he assumed to be the laundry room.

He dropped the food soon after opening the door, his eyes widening in disbelief. He stumbled upon a small dojo. It had the same hardwood floor as the living room, a beige mat acting as the arena. Some wooden targets rested against a wall, barrels holding various training weapons close by. The piece de resistance was a shrine that resembled the statue form of the Time-Space Shenron, its head hovering over a bowl full of water.

He opened a nearby sliding door, coming face to face with the laundry room. The only differences between it and the dojo were a dryer, a washing machine, and some wooden cabinets. That wasn't to mention the lack of weaponry and a dragon shrine. The teen took a step back as he let all the information hit him. Either his room was expanded to fit all this, or he was somewhere/somewhen in the timebranch.

He stopped his contemplations as he heard a sound. A bird was singing just outside, and the melody was beautiful. He listened to the chirping for a bit, trying to recall where he heard the song before. His eyes widened as realization hit him. There was only one bird he knew that played that tune.

Everything began to make sense as he made his way towards the front door. The familiar energies, the feeling in the air, and even the bird all meant one thing. He jerked the door open, his face settling into disbelief. He was in Konohagakure, particularly the red light district, in a house of his own! He shut the door as a few people started to walk by, curious expressions on their faces.

His back was up against that same door. A thousand questions flooded his mind like a broken dam. What was he doing in Konoha? What happened to the temple? He walked into the middle of the floor, rubbing his temples as he tried to contemplate what just happened.

He sighed as he took a few deep breaths. "It's okay Fu. Everything's fine. It's not like Shenron made you go to a mountain." As those words left his mouth, the windows flashed slightly.

He heard a breeze blow as he took another breath. The air was thinner, as if he had gone up in elevation. He slowly walked over to the door, dreading what might be the truth. The house tilted a little as he opened the door. He was on top of a mountain, the very tip of it!

If he wasn't careful, the house could go sliding down the side. He carefully shut the door. "First Konoha and now the top of a mountain!" shouted Fu. "What's next? Is this thing gonna take me to the coast of the Elemental Nations!?"

The windows flashed again, the man quickly covering his mouth. He should really stop saying place names. The house went dark, the only light coming from the electrical system. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. As he kept trying, sand landed on his shoulder.

He was in the beach, literally! The windows bent inward as they tried to keep the sand out, but the pressure continued to build. The purple teen began to panic when an idea sparked in his head. "Above the beach?" Nothing happened as the windows began to screech.

He quickly cycled through the various relocations as he tried to find a solution. He snapped his fingers as one of the glass peins began to crack. "Go above the beach!" The windows flashed, causing the teen to cheer in success. He smirked as he went to check the window.

He suddenly found himself in the air as the building began to fall. It only fell for a short amount of time but it was enough for Fu to find himself in midair. He hit the floor as the house came to a stop. Nothing was damaged, except Fu's pride. He opened the door.

Sure enough, it had worked. He was on the beach, a few scared locals looking on in shock. He shut the door as an excited grin formed on his face. He got a bold idea as he rubbed his hands together. "Take me to an island off the cost of the continent!"

The windows flashed blue, a worrying sign if Fu had ever seen one. Suddenly, water came rushing under the door. Fu didn't need to open it to know that he landed himself smack dab in the middle of the ocean. "I meant on the island!" The windows glowed again, this time carrying the familiar glow.

He was relieved when water stopped filling the building. He opened the door, only to deadpan at what he saw. He was on an island alright, on top of a tree. "Sure! Why not!? Just go back to Konoha ya twisted house!"

He shut the door as the windows glowed again. He suddenly fell to the ceiling, many of his new belongings following him. The entire building was upside down, surprisingly remaining on the edge of the roof. The teen growled, pounding his fist onto the ceiling in anger. That was the last straw.

He clenched his fists as he looked up to the sky, taking a deep breath. "Shenron!" A moan could be heard throughout the building. The windows glowed green, enveloping the entire area. Fu shielded his eyes as he tried to save his vision.

When the light died down, Fu found everything back the way it was when he woke up. He heard a creek as a nearby door slowly opened. It was a closet with shelves, a lone book standing in the middle. He picked up a volume, quickly reading over the cover. He deadpanned at the sight, smacking his face with his free hand.

He let the appendage slide downwards as he groaned. "Of course there's a manual." He sat on the refurbished couch as he read over the book. He was impressed by the functions the building possessed. He was also embarrassed by how many of the do's and don'ts he failed to follow. When he finished reading, he decided to try again.

He quickly held onto something just in case everything went wrong. "Take me to my home space in Konoha." said Fu. The windows flashed once again, everything remaining in place. He opened the door to find himself back in the exact spot he first woke up to. He saw some kids run by, quickly shutting the door once more.

He thought suddenly got an idea. "Go to home space, Mt. Pazao." He waited for a bit, but nothing happened. He cleared his throat as he shook his head. "Take me to my home space, timebranch 147, Mt. Pazao."

The windows flashed upon the correct command, a few streams of temporal energy sliding across the windows. He opened the door to find himself near the clearing where Naruto showed him his new move. He walked outside and breathed in fresh air. He heard the sound of training, telling him a certain knuckle headed fighter was close. He went to his room really quick and switched to his gear.

He ran out the door, shutting it as he heard Naruto scream the name of his signature move. He rushed to the clearing, hoping to catch the action. He stopped when he saw Naruto sweating, though it was the reason for this exertion that impressed the young man. The boy in question was trying to get a better grasp on his chakra. While he could have chosen tree walking, he was currently undergoing a much more difficult type of activity: water walking.

Last year, the very year the duo finally reached an understanding, Kurama told Naruto that his chakra control could mean the difference between life and death. It is this reasoning that currently found the boy standing over a pool of water he put together. He was trying to keep himself standing on the water while practicing his abilities. He was surprised when he heard a snap. He turned for half a second, catching a glimpse of Fu before he fell into the pool.

He swam up to the top, trying to reserve what little energy he had. He gasped for air as he saw Fu's hand and reached out for it. The purple teen allowed his nephew to catch his breath, thankful that he still had any to reach for. "You're moving way ahead of my schedule kid. Don't tell me you've already been practicing walking up trees. We haven't even gotten to the important stuff." Naruto smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Uncle Fu." apologized The blonde. "Kurama was pushing me to get my chakra control down pat. I've got walking up trees down but walking on water still eludes me. I've gotten to where I can stand on it for hours. However, I can only walk on it for twenty seconds."

Fu was impressed to say the least. This early friendship with the Nine Tails has brought a tremendous acceleration in Naruto's development. He's already on his way to the Rasengan stage of training. Plus his martial arts/taijutsu training and Fu's scattered ki lessons are pushing him to new heights. All and all, the man was pleased with his nephew.

He roughed Naruto's hair, to which the Jinchuriki smiled. The boy wiped his nose, shivering slightly under the morning air. Fu's smile faded as he looked over the blonde. He knew that Naruto wasn't entirely alright. The man frowned as he crossed his arms.

"How long have you been doing it?" The boy sweated at the question. He chuckled to himself as he backed away from his uncle.

"Doing what?" The purple man hardened his gaze, something that sent chills down the boy's spine. Fu was not buying it at all.

"Son Naruto. How long have you been training?" The blonde sighed as he rubbed his arm.

"Three hours straight." A loud rumbling could be heard throughout the area, the boy quickly grabbing at his stomach. "Four tops." He hanged his head in defeat. Fu kept his frown, but he knew what kind of kid the fox boy was.

"You're coming with me to get some grub. I'll let Gohan know where you are since he's probably worried right now." He pulled Naruto along, allowing a shadow clone to sneak by on its way to the hut. They made their way over to Fu's new house, the blonde clearly oblivious to the change. He opened the door, quickly ushering the boy into the kitchen.

Fu later came in with a towel since Naruto was soaking wet. The boy decided to meditate for a while as Fu began cooking. He was debating something with Kurama when a bowl of Ichiraku ramen hit the table. He dropped the conversation like a bad habit as he opened his eyes to devour the delicacy. Fu sat across from his nephew, slowly eating into his own bowl of noodles.

He knew that something was on Naruto's mind. The purple man knew that request normally came from his blue eyed nephew weren't usually anything big. More ramen was easy, a new technique was exciting, and Fu's origins were... Well let's just say the Jinchuriki made a funny accidental quip about Fu somehow wearing his mom's and his dad's pants at the same time and how awkward that must feel. The shine in the boy's eyes told him that this was different, however.

Naruto wasn't entirely engulfing the noodles in the bowl, only going through two at the moment. There was something on his mind and once he got like this, it was usually a doozy. One such time was when the child had asked Fu what the seal on his stomach was for. It wasn't very hard to get the boy to see the fox as a good thing, but it was still a very tense moment nonetheless. If this was anything like that, Fu might have a difficult day on his hands.

The purple teen sighed as he shook his head. "Okay. What's eating ya Sport? You've barely even made it into your third bowl." The blonde said nothing as he put down the chopsticks. He looked Fu straight in the eye, a sad expression on his face.

"Did you know my parents?" Fu sighed, actually relieved by the subject matter. He thought it was gonna be the birds and bees talk. Fu adjusted his glasses, hoping to save some grace. He knew exactly how to handle this one.

"I had seen them before but I didn't know them personally. They were caught up in the Kyuubi attack, trying to help put a stop to the rampage. They gave everything to keep you alive." This brought about a sad smile to the Jinchuriki's face. The boy quickly shuffled in his seat as he held his hands together.

"What were they like? Kurama won't tell me anything." Fu smirked as he leaned forward. He was actually grateful that the fox was being protective of his host.

"Your father was said to be a great man. He was on par with the leader of your entire village. You couldn't go anywhere without hearing the tales of him. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was a beautiful and caring young woman." Naruto's smile grew as he leaned into the conversation himself.

He finally had a name to go with one of his parents! That was more than he could ever get with the stupid fox and Grandpa Gohan didn't know anything about them. It was nice to finally know something about them. Fu sat straight up as he looked to his nephew. "If you don't mind me asking, what brought this on buddy?" The blonde looked away for a moment, only to steel his resolve as he returned his gaze forward.

"I know this sounds awkward, but I don't think I'm really from here." That statement caught Fu's attention. "I know Gohan-jiji adopted me and everything, but I can't help but everything just feels foreign to me. I look at the people when I go on occasional outings with Grandpa. It makes me feel like I don't really fit in. I feel alien."

Fu nodded his head as he mentally ran over the situation. Naruto was starting to catch on much faster than he hoped he would. If the boy was smart enough to make these observations, then who was to say he couldn't put everything together. Luckily enough, however, the purple man planned for this kind of scenario.

"Is it really wrong to feel different?" Naruto tilted his head, confused by the response. "You're not like them Naruto. You're unique. It's part of what I love about you Kit."

Naruto grabbed at the side of his head, gritting his teeth in discomfort. Fu had not intended to set the fox off, but something was apparently wrong with the way his nephew reacted. Could it be possible that the fox had figured it out? He got his answer when Naruto sent him a pleading frown.

"Kurama wants you to stop using his nicknames. Could you please say yes so he stops ranting loudly in my ear?" Fu chuckled a bit, once again having to slow his heart rate. He hoped to one day meet that dastardly fox. He had so many questions and so few answers.

Naruto sighed as the yelling stopped. He returned to devouring his ramen as he allowed the atmosphere to settle. Right now it was just him, Kurama, and Uncle Fu in the house... His face clearly displayed his sudden shock, spitting out the bits of ramen that were left over. He sent his uncle a shocked expression as he began to pester him at a rapid pace.

Fu quickly raised his hands in defense, waving them frantically. "Slow down Sport! What's gotten into ya all of a sudden?" Naruto jumped up onto a table, an angry expression on his face.

"Since when do you live close by!?" Fu's jaw hit the floor, honestly surprised by the question. Naruto just noticed? Could he really be that dense? Wasn't Gohan teaching him martial arts which requires focus and awareness?

Fu sighed as he collected his jaw. He didn't wanna know the logic behind Naruto's unawareness. The man rolled his shoulders as he looked into the blue eyes of his nephew.

"I don't. It's a mobile home of sorts that I just got a little while ago. I use it so I can get some good sleep even when there's no civilization." That answer granted Fu a mad look from Naruto. The Jinchuriki had a piece of his mind just for his uncle figure.

"How come you didn't come and get me then? You seem to have plenty of room." The purple man shook his head as he stood up, meeting his nephew face to face.

"I can't support more people right now Naruto. If I could have taken care of you beforehand, I would have kept you for myself instead of dropping you off with Grandpa Gohan. Plus with how busy I am you would be by yourself most of the time. Do you see any possibility for a newborn boy to take care of himself?" Naruto sighed as he lowered back into his seat.

"No. That's irresponsible." The blonde shook his head as he placed his hands on the table. He knew it wasn't right for him to accuse Uncle Fu of laziness. "Sorry."

"Naruto I understand completely what you were getting at. I would be mad too if I was dropped off at some random place by a guy who was fully capable of taking care of me. Just remember to not blow that lid of yours so fast." The blonde nodded with a small smile. A grumble suddenly interrupted the moment.

Fu chuckled as he walked away from the table. "I say you're up for another bowl of ramen." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he held his bowl up. Fu took the bowl and put more ramen in it. After eating, Fu took Naruto back to Grandpa Gohan's place.

Naruto received a stern talking from the old man, but one couldn't stay mad at the little ramen lover. Fu left the building and went back home. He entered the building, a small frown forming on his face. He was about to head up to his room when he heard a familiar moan. He entered the dojo, slowly approaching the dragon shrine. A tear dropped from the statue's eye before dropping into the water below.

The water in the stone bowl shined brightly, causing the teen to shield his eyes. When the light died down, he was met with the face of Shenron's original statue. Steam left the dragon's nose as his eyes glowed brighter.

 **"How are you liking the accommodations young Fu?"** asked the dragon. The purple teen harrumphed as he crossed his arms. His employer chose now to check up on him.

"It was rough to start out." The being seemed to lack any form of surprise as the light of his eyes dimmed a bit. A soft chuckle vibrated throughout the room.

 **"That's because you didn't read the manual."** Fu blushed in response to the accusation, sputtering a bit. He quickly turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Hey! I was in shock! You think I'd try to find a manual for a magic house?" The dragon sighed. Kids these days.

 **"You were the one who wanted to live around them. I gave you the best way to do it that also allowed you to keep up with your assigned task."** The purple man sighed as he shook his head. He should've known the dragon would've taken him seriously. A sudden smile appeared on his face as an idea crossed his mind.

"Speaking of, I think it's time I get back to Konoha. I need to train with Goku some more. Hopefully, he's finally mastered flying." The dragon seemed to accept this reasoning as his eyes glowed brighter.

 **"As you will, Young Fu. Just remember that anything can happen during your mission. You may have to take on extra responsibilities along the way."** Fu knew what was coming, letting his arms drop to his sides.

"Something's gonna happen today isn't it?" The being made no response, remaining as cryptic as ever. The celestial dragon then let steam loose from his nose.

 **"Only time will tell. Farewell."** With that last word, Shenron faded from view. Fu shook his head in disappointment. That dragon sure liked to think that he was mysterious and hard to read. He looked up at the ceiling as he took a deep breath.

"Go to my home space, timebranch 149, Konohagakure." The windows flashed, temporal essence once again becoming visible. He exited the building but stopped as he took notice of some children nearby. They were staring at the building with looks of surprise. It made sense that they'd do that since the house just popped up out of thin air.

He ignored them as he sensed for Goku's energy. He soon locked on to his target and flew straight over. He saw Goku standing on the roof of one of the apartments. He decided to try and get the drop on him, pulling out a kunai. He was about to throw it in his direction, carefully taking his aim.

"Boo!" shouted a voice from behind. Fu gasped and turned with his small blade at the ready. He was relieved to see it was Goku, the boy floating mere inches from him. He guessed that one of them was a shadow clone. He was impressed by Goku's mastery of pranks.

"Well looks like I was right." said Fu. "Your flight training has been coming along very nicely." The saiyan chuckled as he sent his uncle a peace sign.

"Yep." agreed Goku. "I've mastered the art of flight." The purple teen crossed his arms with a disbelieving smirk.

"Then you won't mind showing me your progress starting from takeoff." Goku smiled before vanishing into a puff of smoke. Fu turned to the roof, only to find that the other Goku disappeared as well. The man chuckled as he shook his head. If it weren't Goku he'd be ticked about being played twice by the same person.

He flew over to their usual training spot. He descended to the ground in front of Goku, the boy snickering the whole time. "Okay, Monkey King, show me your progress." The saiyan frowned at the jab, clearly still bothered by the insult. He just ignored Fu as he powered up.

He began to float in the air, taking a few seconds to get used to the feeling. He steadied himself as he looked to Fu with a smirk on his face. They were eye to eye as he crossed his arms in victory.

"Told you I've mastered..." He screamed flight as he rocketed into the air. The boy tried to get a hold of himself, soon bringing his ascent to a halt. When it became clear that he wasn't going to fall, Fu flew up to him. The man was laughing the whole way.

"Yeah. You've so got it down pat." Goku puffed his cheeks as he waited for Fu to stop laughing. When the man finally had his fill, Goku pulled out a kunai. Fu smirked as he pulled out his sword, knowing full well his nephew's intent.

"Once I beat you in this spar, how about you teach me something new? I've been itching to learn some of those big attacks." The purple teen shook his head in denial.

"You still have a bit of time to go before I can show ya something new. Tell you what? If you win I'll take ya to Ichiraku's." Goku smiled, as he pumped his free fist.

"HECK YEAH!" The duo flew at each other, their blades at the ready. They clashed on multiple occasions, sparks flying across the field. The saiyan would sometimes switch which hand held the kunai in order to throw his uncle off, but no such progress was made. When he finally dropped his kunai they switched to taijutsu.

Goku put his fingers together in a familiar sign, smirking as he pushed energy into it. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Puffs of smoke appeared out of thin air, the debris forcing the purple man to cover his eyes. When Fu finally returned his eyes to the group, he had found himself surrounded by nineteen Goku clones. He smirked as he dropped his sword to the ground.

The clones came at him all at once, though a few did hang back and watch. The teen blocked left and right as he tried to work his way down to the original, sometimes getting jabs in on the group. He took a hard hit to the gut in his effort, hurtling towards the ground. The boys each prepared a familiar jutsu, taking in a deep breath. "Goku-Fire-Ball-Storm!"

Fu quickly reached for his blade as a multitude of fire balls fell his way. The man was honestly glad they chose a forest for their training ground, lest the village suffer from damage. He slashed through the attacks, creating a field of smoke. He suddenly launched himself forward, cutting through two of the clones. He didn't like using his blade against Goku, but in all honesty he was doing it out of respect for Goku's ingenuity.

He continued to cut the opponents down until he was at the last one. He slashed it down the middle, resulting in another column of smoke. He scanned the area as the smoke from the destroyed shadow clones began to dissipate. Goku was nowhere in sight, even his energy disappearing. He found Goku too late as the child disarmed him and kicked him to the roof.

Fu was on his hands and knees, silently celebrating his nephew's success. Goku was just as amazing as the baseline hero! The kid was becoming clever, especially for someone his age. He feared for those who would be his enemies. He saw a hand stretched out to him, looking up to find his nephew on the other end. "You promised."

Fu chuckled as Goku helped him up. Of course the boy would remember the details of their match. The man nodded as he patted the boy's shoulder.

"Ichiraku's it is." The saiyan flew off to the stand, his uncle quick to follow. They quickly reached the area, scaring a few civilians as they touched down. The duo took their seats and began to chow down. This had to be their favorite part if the day, especially after a long round of training.

Goku was going through his fifth bowl when he felt a familiar presence. He smirked as he heard the telltale running of a familiar party. He spun around after finishing his bowl. He smirked as he was now face to face with Lee, the eyebrow boy sweaty from his workout.

"Goku!" shouted the fighter. "My eternal friend! I challenge you to a sparring match! No holds barred!" The saiyan smirked as he nodded, hopping off his spot.

"Glad to see you're ready," accepted the boy. "I was itching for a good match, no offense Uncle Fu." The purple man feigned hurt as he held a hand to his chest.

"And to think I got you ramen!" gasped the man. The boy rolled his eyes as he looked to his friend. He soon took note of Lee's confused face, snapping in realization.

"Right! Lee, this is my uncle, Fu Nisekuma! He's the one who trained me when Grandpa wasn't available." The eyebrow boy's eyes widened before he entered a respectful bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Nisekuma-sama!" cried Lee. "I am grateful to be in your presence!" Fu looked around in discomfort, not expecting such a boisterous greeting.

"Um… nice to meet you too kid. Let me just get some bowls to go, then we'll go to our secondary training field." The boys nodded as they began to talk about their day. Mr. Ichiraku quickly scooped the ramen into the plastic disposable bowls. In no time flat the group ran towards the little known area near the Forest of Death.

Fu watched the duo compete along the way, smirking at their antics. It was definitely like Goku to not show off too much unless he was in the mood to showboat. The teen flew overhead, not wanting to be left behind. He finally caught up to the two, watching a bit as they performed some stretches. He landed on a study branch, curious at how this would go.

He grabbed his bowl of ramen as he sat down. Lee and Goku both entered their fighting stances, the tension building between them. All was silent, save for Fu eating his ramen. Neither fighter moved a muscle when a bird took flight nearby. Lee suddenly ran at Goku to the pace of the bird's wings. He kicked Goku square in the gut, a pained expression finding its way to the boy's face.

The saiyan grabbed his leg and pulled him overhead in retaliation. Lee caught himself before he hit the ground. He quickly flung his leg back, pulling his opponent along for the ride. The tailed boy grunted as he was flung face first into a nearby tree. The eyebrow kid resumed his fighting stance as his friend rubbed his forehead.

Goku growled as he turned around, launching himself at Lee. He sent rapid punches at his youthful friend, trying to break through the boy's guard. The scrawny boy was having a hard time blocking all the hits. He was sent flying by one of Goku's kicks, catching himself once again. He leapt at his opponent, entering a flying kick.

"Dynamic Entry!" The hit seemed to connect as Goku was sent flying backwards. Suddenly, the monkey boy hung in the air. Lee was in shock as his friend stayed still in the air. He then floated upright, making the boy's jaw drop.

The saiyan smirked at his friend's surprised face, a swell of pride hitting him. He slowly flew to his friend, increasing speed as he closed the distance. He suddenly reached impressive speeds as he rammed straight into the youthful boy. Lee was on his knees holding his gut. He looked up at Goku, the boy still smiling at his success.

How was it possible? Goku was flying! That shouldn't be possible! "How?" The question make the monkey kid give off a very saiyan-styled grin.

"Remember that special training I do with Uncle Fu?" asked Goku. Lee slowly shook his head as he got up from the ground. "I've been training to harness ki, one of the energies that make up chakra. From there it wasn't hard to translate ki stuff to chakra." As if on cue, the purple teen jumped down from the tree.

He was slowly clapping, as he approached the duo. He stopped as he smacked Goku in the back of the head. The boy cried out in pain as he rubbed the pain away.

"You went too hard on him." scolded Fu. The saiyan looked to his uncle, flabbergasted at the accusation. He gestured to his friend with an incredulous frown.

"But it was no holds barred! Lee literally asked for it!" The purple man hit the same spot, a stern frown on his face.

"You still could have held back a bit. Even normal shinobi in training aren't ready for a flying opponent." The scrawny boy got between the two, shaking his head profusely.

"It's fine Nisekuma-sama." interrupted Lee. "Like my eternal friend said, I asked for him to hold nothing back." He bowed to his friend with a sad smirk. "Thank you for not holding back Goku-san. I need to do more if I want to surpass you."

Fu was surprised by Lee's response to defeat. This kid was determined if such a loss wasn't enough to deter him. Goku went all out to show respect, exactly as his friend requested. He suddenly noticed the eyebrow kid looking at him, becoming uncomfortable by the look on his face. The young boy quickly entered a respectful bow, surprising both individuals.

The scrawny boy didn't even look up as he remained in place. "Grandmaster Nisekuma-sama! Please train me in the ways of ki!" The purple took a step back in surprise, not expecting the request. Was this what Shenron meant by extra responsibilities?

"I… I need time to think it over. This is kinda sudden." The scrawny boy suddenly straightened as he nodded his head.

"Yosh! I will meet you at any destination you require when you are prepared. Until then I shall run across the entire village, and if I cannot do such I shall perform three hundred sit-ups!" Lee ran off before any more could be said, not even bothering to ask where they would meet. The purple teen turned to Goku, the saiyan shrugging in response.

"Can I talk with you for a minute?" The saiyan nodded as they flew off in a random direction. They soon came to a stop atop the Fourth Hokage head, one of their usual meeting spots. Soon after they landed, Fu began to freak out. Someone requested his teaching; Him!

Sure he's been teaching Goku and Naruto, but someone else was a completely different story. "I don't know if I can do it." His nephew gave him a confused look, not exactly convinced.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Goku. "You train me every time you come around. Lee's just a little more… excitable about getting stronger." The purple teen shook his head as he continued to pace.

"With you I know what to do, but he's an unknown. I can't do it." Goku was annoyed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Normally this kind of thing didn't bother him, but Lee was his friend. There was no way Uncle Fu wasn't at least gonna try.

"Let me put it this way Uncle Fu. Lee is an understanding guy. If you can't teach him, just let him know. His senpai, Guy, will probably give him some speech about how he doesn't need ki because he's so 'youthful.' You won't know until you try, however, and I'm not about to let you turn my friend down."

Fu saw what Goku was getting at. He wouldn't know till he tried, even if he didn't like the idea of taking on another student. Plus, Lee would probably keep going until he said yes. He sighed in defeat, knowing what he had to do. He nodded to his nephew with a serious look.

"Bring him here." The saiyan sent his uncle a set of thumb ups before rocketing into the air. Not long after the sound of excited cries could be heard throughout the air. The green wearing teen laughed as his friend set him down on the Hokage Monument. He suddenly rushed forward, resuming his bow from earlier.

"Grandmaster Fu!" shouted Lee. "I'll repeat my earlier request! Please train me in the ways of ki!" Fu knew he'd never get used to that. He cleared his throat.

"Not all people can use ki, so my program might not even work out for you." Lee looked down, almost expecting this response. It really was too good to be true wasn't it? "If you really want to learn how to use it, then I'm gonna have to test you to see if you even can. Be at my new mobile home tomorrow."

"Wait… you have a mobile home now?" questioned Goku out of the blue. "When did this happen?" The Nisekuma head sighed in response to the question. How many times were people gonna ask about that today.

"Just meet me there." Fu flew off, leaving the kids behind. Still confused by the whole debacle, Goku turned to Lee and gave him a huge smile. The eyebrow boy suddenly began to cry, at which his friend deadpanned. Why was Lee such a cry baby? He decided to place a hand on the boy's shoulder, bringing the tears to a stop.

"You'll want to start training for tomorrow. It won't be easy to keep up." He flew off in another direction, leaving his friend on the head. Lee looked to the sky, happy to have a new chance. He freaked out as he realized there was no way for him to get down.

"GOKU!" cried Lee. "COME BACK! I CAN'T GET DOWN!" The next day, Fu was polishing his sword. He knew that today would either make or break a kid's day.

Goku had already arrived, wanting to be there for his friend. They were just waiting for the last guest to arrive. Fu got a strange feeling and opened one of the windows. "Dynamic Entry!" Fu's feeling was correct because if he didn't open the window, there'd be glass everywhere.

Lee stood at attention as he turned to his new master. "I'm ready for the test Grandmaster Nisekuma!" Fu really hated that title. He quickly shook his head as he regained his focus.

"The thing that concerns me is that your ki may be blocked by your chakra. You may not have much of the energy at your disposal, but you were still conditioned to try and mold it in the shinobi standard way. I'll have to limit your chakra to certain areas." Lee took a step back, fear clearly present in his expression.

"But if you do that I won't be able to live!" Fu sighed as he shook his head. This was honestly what he expected from the boy. He rubbed the bowl cut boy's head with a smirk.

"You shinobi and your one track mind. Chakra is made from your ki and stamina, the former of the two actually being a representation of one's life force. Even if your chakra can't flow through your network, ki flows throughout the entire body." The eyebrow boy seemed to ponder this explanation, still worried about his health. He suddenly returned to normal as he pounded his palm.

"I understand now! I am ready and willing sensei!" Fu led them to the dojo, pleased with the development. He grabbed a scroll, then began to read over it a few times to understand the procedure. He then stepped towards Lee, as he dipped a brush into a vat of ink.

He placed a few seals on the boy, blocking off some of his chakra points. He then went to the back of the boy's neck, slowly applying another seal. This was meant to bring about an individual's latent potential, the particular one modified seal to unlock ki. He was about to pump energy into the mark when a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"Just so you know, if you feel drained as this happens it means you have nothing to pull from that isn't already tied to the small amount of Chakra available. If you start to feel drained let me know." The eyebrow kid nodded his head in response.

"Yes Grand..." Fu suddenly towered over the boy, using his flight to add emphasis.

"Call me Grandmaster one more time and I swear..." The boy gulped as he rapidly nodded his head.

"Sorry!" The time traveler finally pushed some energy into the seal, causing it to glow in power. Everyone was silent as they awaited the results. Nothing seemed to be happening, Lee flexing a bit in order to check on his body. Was it… supposed to feel like nothing was happening?

The green suited teen sighed as the mark began to subside. "I guess it was not meant to…" All of a sudden, he felt a swell of energy hit him at once. A white aura suddenly enveloped him as the ki surrounding him began to flow into his system. The experienced duo were floored by the sudden burst, not expecting such a response from his body.

Truth be told, Fu had never used the mark before. He was honestly expecting some kind of subtle change, but this was extreme. The teen shook his head as the energy began to settle down.

"How you feeling Eyebrows?" Lee did not respond to the jab at his appearance as he looked over his hands. What could he say? He had never felt such a vast amount of power before, much less from himself. The boy was finally able to collect himself as he looked to the duo.

"It feels like I have a fire in my stomach, yet it does not burn. It actually feels… natural." Fu nodded in response, knowing exactly what the boy was talking about. Suddenly, Goku jerked like he caught something his uncle hadn't noticed yet.

"That power!" shouted the saiyan. Fu tried to sense Lee, only to become overwhelmed by the pool of power. For someone who isn't saiyan and had no prior knowledge of ki, Eyebrows certainly had a lot of said energy. He walked towards Lee as the seal disappeared, leaving no trace of its existence. The eyebrow kid looked up in confusion as the energy fully subsided.

"Did it really work? Do I actually have ki now?" The purple teen smirked as he slowly backed away from the boy.

"Only one way to find out." answered Fu. "Goku!" The saiyan nodded created a ball of ki in his hand. He thrusted it at Lee, the green wearing kid screaming in terror as he raised his arms in a defensive position. The attack collided with its target, creating a small explosion.

The smoke began to clear, revealing a sight that made the new master smile. Lee was still standing, lowering his block in surprise. The boy looked down at his ash covered arms. Other than a few spots on his jumpsuit, nothing was damaged. Not even a scratch was visible on his skin.

The eyebrow boy suddenly became giddy as he rubbed over the areas. Fu remained neutral to this response as he held his hands behind his back. "You'll come here at this exact time every day that I'm in Konoha. We'll start out slow then work our way up to the powerful stuff." Lee couldn't help the overwhelming joy rising in him, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

Fu turned his back to the boy, secretly grinning as he walked away. "If you cry I'll reconsider." Lee suddenly wiped his eyes in response. He entered a very respectful bow.

"Thank you Fu-Sensei!" Fu looked back at the boy, his smirk now visible. He actually liked the sound of that. He turned to walk away, waving Lee off.

"Go home and get some rest. There's a lot of work you have to do." The boy nodded his head as he pumped his fist.

"Yes Sensei!" Lee rushed out the door, Goku narrowly able to open it due to his newfound speed. The saiyan gave his uncle a knowing look, receiving a chuckle in response. He knew Lee could do it. Somehow, he had a feeling that Lee had hidden potential. The purple man quickly gestured to the table.

"Let's get something to eat Goku." The boy became excited as he took his seat. He rubbed his hands together as he watched his uncle reach into the dish cabinet.

"Ichiraku's?" asked Goku. The man turned around, revealing a set of plates rather than bowls.

"Cake." The saiyan tilted his head, confused by the development. He waited till Fu set the plates before returning to the proper position.

"For what occasion?" The purple teen pulled out a rather large cake, one that surprisingly fit in his refrigerator. All of the boy's hesitance died as he drooled over the delicacy.

"I've become a teacher and my energy potential seal was a success, all thanks to my stubborn little monkey. I think you're determination for your friend deserves something." Goku ignored the jab at his tail as he watched the slice of cake slide onto his plate. They spent the rest of the day talking about recent events. Unknown to them, someone was watching.

A strange man stood on a branch, hidden well from the naked eye. The only detail noticeable in the dark of night was that of his black trench coat, red scabbard and violet hair. He looked in the window, then looked down at a holographic rectangle. Fu had readings that screamed Shenron, but he had gotten his hands on that kind of energy before. The individual tapped at an earpiece on his right, opening up a channel.

"I've confirmed the identity of Shenron's little friend." stated the stranger. "It seems to be the criminal Demon Realm denizen Fu. Should I move to engage and retrieve Son Goku?" He heard a few beeps on the other side, receiving a ding soon after.

 _"Negative."_ denied a robot voice over the communicator. _"Anyone affiliated with the Shenron of Time and Space is considered an ally until proven otherwise, and the now dubbed Goku Sarutobi is too integrated into the civilization of Konohagakure no Sato for successful extraction. Criminals ranked below category four are not considered for immediate arrest under these circumstances. Continue vigilant watch." The figure nodded their head, still unsure about the machine's choice._

"Understood. Trunks out." The stranger known as Trunks watched over the scene a little more, his eyes narrowing as he focused on Goku. The teen smiled softly as he watched the boy pat his chest from swallowing too much cake. Having seen enough, he flew off into the night.

* * *

**There goes another chapter! I figured it would be a good idea to make Lee's sudden increase in power have a more visible effect, especially with Goku's reaction in both versions prior. As you may have also noticed, Caliban is now absent from the scene. Like my previous username, I am officially retiring Caliban. He just seemed like a blank character without any real necessity whatsoever.**

**I plan to actually replace him with a character from the surprise third series. In any case, what did you think of the chapter? I know there weren't many changes in this chapter, but I promise we'll be seeing some real changes soon. Please remember to R &R and I'll see you in the next chapter. This is Inkaliber, signing out.**


	4. The Hyūga Girl! Fate's Disciple!

**Hey Everybody! Who's ready for another chapter!?**

**Chaotzu: I know I am. It's gonna be neat to see how Goku would grow up in another dimension.**

**Inkaliber: I knew you'd enjoy it pal! I bet you readers are wondering why Chaotzu is here. In one of the chapters of Let's Go Stitch: Pokémon World, Nappa broke into my studio to try and battle team rocket. It just so happened that he kidnapped Chaotzu for the occasion. Now, alongside Team Rocket, he's kinda stuck with me for the time being.**

**Chaotzu: Good thing your funny looking phone allowed me to call home. They'll be collecting the Dragon Balls as soon as they finish dealing with the whole situation with this Broly guy.**

**Inkaliber: Maybe they can get Team Rocket home as well. In any case, let's get on to the reviews.**

**All for Anime- The house is a slight mix of technology and Shenron's magic. I'll delve into the Demon Realm some, but this Fu is from a time before Dragon Ball heroes. You're about to find out about question 3. I kinda briefly summed up how Konoha in general saw the Nisekuma head in the second chapter, though it is kinda easy to look over. Number four is gonna have to wait a bit. Stay tuned for the answer to question number 5.**

**Inkaliber: With all that out of the way, let the rewriting begin! I don't own Dragon Ball, Naruto or the surprise third series. I do own OC characters, objects, concepts, and creatures unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

_Ichiraku's, Konoha_

Usually Goku would be eating at Ichiraku's with Lee, Uncle Fu, or Grandpa Hiruzen. Today, however, he was on his own. Grandpa was doing boring Hokage stuff and Uncle Fu was training Lee right now. He didn't like being alone, but he didn't blame them. It was his fault that Uncle Fu started teaching Lee and Grandpa had to do the boring stuff so that others wouldn't have to.

He began to think over the options of who he could have brought along with him on this fine day. Tenten was pretty fun to hang out with, but she was currently engrossed in learning the ways of the forge. That one Neji kid seemed like he'd be pretty neat to hang around… if one could get past his cold exterior. Itachi-Ni was always so busy with the ANBU that the boy never really bothered to think about whether he would like to join him. The saiyan groaned as he rested his back against the chair.

He looked up to the sky, trying to get over his boredom. The way the clouds looked reminded him of a day from his past, a day he was surprised to almost forget. It was the day he made acquaintance with a very peculiar girl. He never got her name, but he couldn't shake the weird feeling he got that day. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_It was a day just like any other for the then six year old. He, Lee, and Tenten were playing ninja at the time, hoping to get in some exercise before the break was over. Goku had picked what he considered to be the best hiding place of all, a tree that he could hang upside-down from. His tail allowed him to grasp the limb above him, hiding himself perfectly within the trees. The boy chuckled as he watched his friends look all over for him._

" _They'll never find me up here," thought Goku out loud, doing his best to whisper. He was about to call time when he heard whimpering nearby. He looked to his left to see a young girl being surrounded by a group of boys. He frowned as he quickly took in the situation. It was clearly not a friendly encounter._

_The girl was short compared to the boys around her, her short black hair and lavender eyes conveying her attachment to the Hyūga clan. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt, black shorts, and black open toe shoes. The saiyan clenched his fists, realizing that this was not going to be a friendly encounter. The hairs on the back of his head stood up as he watched the skinnier member of the group push her, forcing her to fall on her hands and knees. "HEY!" He swung from the tree as he raced towards the group, Lee and Tenten looking in his direction._

_He landed before the group, his fist against the ground. The boys looked his way, shocked by the sudden appearance of a third party. The monkey boy stood up, allowing the girl to get a good look of him. "Leave her alone!" The bigger one shook his head as he pounded his fists._

" _Mind yer own business!" cried the bully. "This noble trash needs to pay for bumping into me and ruining my ice cream. Go off and bother someone else." The bully was about to return to his act, only for a hard punch to hit his gut. The boy stumbled back a bit, surprised by the pain._ _He looked to his opponent, only to pale as he recognized the poised tail at his rump._

_"That wasn't a request. Leave her alone now." The bully scoffed as he looked to his partners, the two nodding as they slowly approached him._

" _You nobles are all the same, freak. You think you're so high and mighty just because you have money. People like us should teach you a lesson!" The other boys attempted to grab the saiyan, only to be tripped by two sets of feet. Both boys fell right past their target, landing before their pal._

" _Goku-sama is not like those nobles!" cried Lee in the boy's defense. "Otherwise he would not have such youthful friends like us!" Tenten sighed as she shook her head, embarrassed that the eyebrow boy had picked up his idol's phrase. The bully quickly took note of the situation, balling up his fist before rearing it back._ _He punched at Goku, only for the boy to catch it with his bare hand._

_The saiyan pushed his opponent back, causing him to stumble and fall on his rear. The big kid scooted back as he tried to escape the potential beating he was about to receive. The monkey boy popped his knuckles as he towered over the bully._

" _Boo," stated Goku. The bully screamed as he ran off, not wanting to see just how strong the group was. His lackies were quick to follow, not wanting to meet such a fate either. The saiyan began to wonder if it was common for big bullies to run off in terror in the presence of real power. He suddenly smiled as he looked to the little girl._

_The Hyūga girl was at a loss for words, her eyes sparkling as she looked upon the lead member of the group. She had never had anyone stand up for her like this, not even within her own clan. "You okay?" The girl slowly nodded, unsure how to respond. "That's good!"_

_The saiyan pointed back at himself with his thumb. "My name's Goku. What's yours?" She was about to respond when the sound of running feet came her direction._

" _Lady Hyūga!" cried a familiar voice. An older woman suddenly came up to the group, grabbing the girl by the hand. "You must not run off like that! Your father will have words with you for this." The girl seemed frightened by this piece of news, something that caught Goku off guard._

 _The woman quickly turned to the group, respectfully bowing to the saiyan in particular. "Thank you for finding her Sarutobi-san. May your journeys be safe." The_ _woman pulled the child along in spite of her silent protests. That was the last time the saiyan had seen the girl for a long time._

* * *

_Present Time_

Goku's face softened as he let his mind wander away from him. Was the girl okay? Did she do something to get her thrown out of her clan? These were questions the saiyan never thought he would worry about over a kid he just met. Still, it bothered him that the woman had pulled the child away so quickly.

His train of thought was cut off as the hairs on his tail stood on end. He heard commotion over by the Hyūga compound, a malevolent energy coming from that way. He placed the yen given to him by Grandpa Hiruzen on the counter before running towards the scene. He hopped up a tree in order to get a better point of view, not wanting to be in trouble for breaking into the area. His eyes narrowed as he got a good look at the situation.

He noticed a man with a kunai walking up to the little girl, the child obviously scared out of her mind. The saiyan hummed as he looked over the girl, getting a strangely familiar feeling from her. She had raven colored hair she that lowered to just below her forehead and a set of lavender eyes. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wore navy blue pants and open toed shoes.

Goku didn't know why the girl looked so familiar, his tail swaying as he looked her over one more time. He didn't deny that the girl looked kinda cute. He cut off those thoughts as the figure drew closer to the girl. The man twisted the blade in his hand, intent on using it if needed.

"I will have the Byakugan little Hyūga." whispered the man. The girl whimpered as she took a step back, unsure of what to do. If she screamed he would hurt her family, but he was gonna take her eyes. Was she really worthy of being the Hyūga heiress? She took another step back, only for the man to wag his finger.

He twisted his blade in his hand, a devious smirk on his face. "If I can't have your eyes, maybe I'll just take your sister instead?" The child gasped, her fear escalating even further. Knowing full well the man was taking advantage of child's innocence, Goku sprang into action. He quickly jumbled between a variety of hand signs, smoke bursting onto the limbs around him.

"Not gonna happen!" shouted the boy. Both parties looked over to find a small army of Goku Sarutobi rushing at them. The man just stood there wide eyed, surprised that he was found out. A group of them began to pummel him, dogpiling him in an instant. The villain tried to fight through the group, but they had a tight hold on him.

The original landed before the girl, quickly scooping her up in his arms. "Come on!" The girl let out a light yelp at the sudden movement, a blush forming on her face. The boy ran for the Hokage Mansion, ignoring the looks he got from the people down below. The clones puffed as the man cut right through them, quickly giving chase upon sight of the original. Goku ran across the rooftops, making sure to keep a firm grasp on the girl in his arms.

They were almost there when the assailant jumped in front of them. The saiyan leapt down into the alleyways, hoping to outrun the villain down there. He didn't get very far as an earth wall suddenly got in his way. He placed the young Hyūga on the ground before turning towards the man. They stood in that alley, sizing each other up.

"So this is the famous grandson of the Third Hokage. I have to say that I am impressed with your skills. Sadly, it's time to die." The villain prepared to go into a sprint, only to stop as a kunai landed in front of him. The man looked up to find what had to be one hundred clones of the boy standing along the rooftops.

He turned to leave the area, only for a new wall to cover his escape route. The boys readied their kunai, anger gleaming in their eyes. The man laughed nervously as he held his hands in a "T" position. "Time out." Goku glared at the man, pointing his own kunai at him.

"Get him!" The entire village could hear the man's pain filled screams. A dust cloud enveloped the beatdown, only a few fists and the man's ligaments seeming to pop up. One Goku clone grabbed the man's leg with both hands, biting down with a lot of force. The boy turned to the girl, a smirk present on his lips.

The girl seemed to be mesmerized by the saiyan, a smitten smile on her face. "He won't be bothering you for a long time. Are you alright?" The girl slowly nodded, her face blushing slightly.

"I… I'm fine Goku-kun," answered the girl. Goku frowned in confusion. He didn't remember meeting this girl before. Unless… His eyes widened as the form of the little girl formed over his new companion.

"It's you! From the forest last year!" The girl nodded slowly, blushing a little more at being found out. The saiyan smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I never really got your name back then."

"My n…name is Hinata." The boy hummed to himself, thinking the name over a few times. He was about to make some more small talk when some Anbu finally arrived. One of them had to hold back their laughter as they saw the assailant hogtied by a bunch of Goku clones. The boys popped out of existence, the saiyan laughing at the memories they provided.

"Help me!" cried the man. "The tailed freak kidnapped the Hyūga heiress." The group of shinobi remained silent as another figure walked out from between them. The man paled as a clone of the saiyan stood before him, a confident smirk on his face. One wearing a bird mask stepped forward, having a kunai at the ready.

"Arrest that man immediately." ordered The lead ANBU. The man struggled as the ANBU picked him up, trying to find some way to escape. "You are charged with assault on a child, the heiress of one of the largest clans in the village no less and attempting to steal her dojutsu. You bring shame to Kumogakure with your actions. Take him to T&I."

The man pleaded his innocence to the men as he was dragged away. The bird masked man stretched his hand out to Hinata. "Are you alright?" The heiress nodded in response before sadly looking towards her hands.

"He threatened to hurt my family," answered Hinata. "I'm not strong enough to do anything." Goku sighed before rubbing the girl's head, earning a hard blush. She looked up to see him smile, his eyes confident and powerful.

"A kid with such a big heart is hard to come by." stated the saiyan. "Do you want to get stronger Hinata-chan?" Hinata hesitantly shook her head, unsure of what the boy was getting at. The saiyan nodded his head, his smile turning into a grin. "That settles it. I'm gonna train with ya to make sure that happens."

The girl's eyes widened in response. She wasn't expecting the boy of her dreams to suddenly declare that he was going to help her. Goku stared at the ANBU captain for a bit, the man saying nothing as he stood still. The man knew the saiyan well enough to know he meant what he said. The man wouldn't stop him, knowing full well just how badly the girl needed the help.

It was honestly shameful in his eyes that such a bright young girl was squandered by the elders of her clan. A certain someone popped into his mind before he shook his head. He turned to one of the other ANBU, one wearing a dragon mask.

"Keep an eye on them, Ryu, and don't let harm befall them." said the lead ANBU. The concealed man nodded in response. The lead shinobi leapt off, leaving the group behind. Goku smirked as the ANBU turned his attention them.

"You can take off the mask now Uncle. We both know I won't be able to do it by myself." The Anbu laughed as he removed his mask, revealing himself to indeed be Fu.

"Man are your energy reading skills off the charts kid." laughed the purple man. "I'm gonna have to start hiding my energy when I want to surprise you. Let's head back and get you two fed." The kids stood up as the time traveler flew upwards. Goku hunched over in front of Hinata, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Get on Hinata." The heiress hesitated a bit before fulfilling the boy's request. He flew after his adopted Uncle, Hinata holding on tight as not to fall off. They arrived at Fu's magic house, entering the building. The group entered the building, the saiyan quickly setting his passenger down.

"You can set your jacket on the rack over there Hyūga-chan. I like to keep it warm in here and we don't need you burning up." Hinata grasped at the hem of her jacket, unsure of what to do. Knowing that there would be questions either way, the girl did as requested. She wore a long sleeved black shirt much like the one from when she was younger, save for a red stitching along the side.

Goku quickly pulled a seat out at the table for the young girl, earning yet another blush. Fu chuckled to himself as he watched the boy push in the seat. It didn't take long for lunch to be ready. The saiyan chowed down on his many portions, earning a concerned look from Hinata. "Don't worry about him. This is a light meal to him."

The girl sputtered in response to this, surprised that her crush could eat so much. Noticing the eyes on him, the boy slurped up what had to be his fifth bowl. He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, a blush forming on his face. The purple man began washing the dishes as the two kids sat in the dojo. Goku patted his lap as they awaited the man's return.

"So… Hinata-chan… how's your day been?" The boy leaned forward, mentally scolding himself over his choice in question. The girl looked away nervously, not used to the attitude directed towards her.

"O… other than being attacked it's been p…pretty good," answered the heiress. "It is h...honestly nice to see you again." The saiyan nodded, happy that he hadn't messed up. He didn't know exactly why he became nervous, but it was water under the bridge now. He was about to continue when a nearby door opened up.

The boy straightened in his seat as Fu brought over a gi. It was purple with his logo on the front right of the top. Accompanying it was a dark blue t-shirt, a yellow sash, and black shoes with white cloth around the entrance. He handed the outfit to Hinata, the girl looking to him in confusion. The man seemed to understand as he gestured to the new uniform.

"First thing your gonna do is wear something proper for training." answered Fu. "That jacket can't be too comfortable during the summer. I'll warn you this once, the shirt is weighted. It'll help you train your endurance." The girl nodded as she looked over the outfit.

She stepped into another room, quickly changing into her suit. She came out later wearing the uniform, holding her hands close to her chest. Goku smiled as she looked to him. He had swapped his casual orange shirt for a weighted one with a black version of his uncle's logo. Hinata walked over to the guys, the saiyan rubbing the back of his head as he flashed her a toothy grin.

"You look like a real fighter Hinata." commented Goku. "It's a good look for you." Hinata blushed deeply at those words.

"Th...thank you Goku-kun." thanked the heiress. Fu smiled, catching the honorific. He could tell that the outfit was already difficult for the girl to handle, something that caused his smile to drop slightly. The outfit was specifically chosen for the average girl at her age, meaning something was off. Deciding to save it for later, the purple man clapped his hands together.

"Alright, let's take this to the dojo," instructed the man. The children followed him into the large room, the girl looking around in interest. The group sat in the middle of the mat, the duo sitting across from the master. "Goku, you'll have to take it back a huge notch since Hinata's just starting." The saiyan gave his uncle a thumbs up with a smirk.

"Got it!" agreed the boy. Fu entered a meditative position, motioning for the kids to do the same. They both entered the same pose, albeit Hinata started to but decided she was too close to Goku and moved before she committed. The man held his hands together, allowing them to overlap each other. He looked to the heiress, his smile quickly returning to normal.

"We'll start with an explanation. I'm sure you've heard about chakra, Hinata." Hinata nodded in confirmation. It was necessary for her to learn due to the nature of her kekei genkai, so she was taught about the energy at an early age. "Well today we'll learn about the one of the energies that make up chakra."

The girl nodded her head, intrigued by this new information. "Ki is the spiritual aspect of Chakra, and the life force of all living things." Fu looked between the two children, seeming to contemplate something. He quickly turned his gaze back to Goku. "Why don't you show her Sport?"

"Sure!" The boy quickly generated a sphere of ki, shocking the heiress with the sudden burst. "Don't worry about it Hinata-chan. I've got a handle on it." Hinata nodded as she leaned closer, mesmerized by the energy.

How could Goku-kun produce a ball of light with his hands? So this was the energy known as Ki? It was definitely an interesting sight to see. She reached out to touch the orb, only to hear Fu clear his throat.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you. It may look pretty but it could burn your hand." Hinata jerked back, frightened by the explanation. She noticed the look on Goku's face, noting the slight blush that formed. Her face soon followed suit as she realized how close she had leaned in. She backed up a bit in order to give them both some breathing room.

Fu watched Goku's tail wag for a bit, something he had never seen before. He suddenly got an idea as he returned his attention to the heiress. "Why don't you look at it with your Byakugan?" Hinata hesitated, unsure if it was a smart idea. Nevertheless, she activated the Hyūga clan's famous dojutsu.

She was stunned by what she saw to say the least. No chakra was entering the sphere, yet she could see an outline of the energy. Furthermore, she could see that Goku's chakra seemed to leak out of his system. The same aura that surrounded the energy sphere seemed to cover him as well. She looked up as the orb dissipated to see Goku with a shocked face.

"I made you go blind!" Hinata blinked a few times, unsure how to respond. Fu tried to hold back a laugh, amused by the boy's outburst. "We gotta get you to a doctor or maybe a sage or…" The Hyūga heiress blushed as she returned her eyes to normal, quickly waving her hands in defense.

"That was just my Byakugan!" cried Hinata. The boy suddenly stopped as he looked the girl in the eye. "It allows me to see the chakra flow of a person, even if they're in a different room or far away. I'm okay." She saw Goku's eyes go starry as he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"That's awesome! I wish I could do that!" Fu cleared his throat, getting the duo's attention. The saiyan released his friend as he slowly returned to his prior position.

"In addition to the chakra flow, if my hypothesis is correct, you should be able to view the ki of a person in a visual way as well." The Hyūga nodded in response, silently confirming the theory. "Now Hinata, I need to do a test. If you can pass it, it means we can teach you to use ki." The girl gulped at the mention of a test, bad memories entering her mind.

"A...and if I f...f...fail?" asked Hinata. The purple man let his smile soften as he looked over the girl. She was clearly afraid of failure, though the cause seemed to elude the man. He shook his head as he stood up from his position.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He then proceeded to use the seal test he used on Lee. He gave her the same warning about feeling exhaustion. He then pushed energy into the mark, causing it to glow. Hinata suddenly began to feel weary, though she could feel something trying to spark deep down.

She kept quiet, desperately trying to cling on. Fu started to see it in her face, preparing to end it himself at a moment's notice. He started feel something emanating from the Hyūga, however. It was like a spark was trying to ignite, something that was not common in most. Hinata soon looked towards Goku, noticing his worried expression.

Something clicked inside as a well of determination hit her. She began to pull on the energy herself, forcing it to roar into a small flame. A light aura began to swell around her, much smaller than the aura Lee radiated the day prior. She felt the fire begin to grow as she tried to force it more. Slowly but surely, however, the heat began to reach a peak.

Fu looked into the girl's eyes, sensing the same thing that she was feeling. It was almost as if they were starting to change color, yet something inside of her was trying to push the power back. The seal finished, dissipating much faster than before. Hinata tried to keep herself from falling, but she couldn't stop herself. Goku caught her before she could hit the ground, her hair becoming rougher as it fell forward.

"Is she okay!?" asked the saiyan with concern. Hinata moaned as she regained her energy. Her hair remained messy as she looked to the duo.

"What happened?" asked Hinata. Goku set her down on a mat, allowing her to sit up. Fu could still sense the small fire burning, even as the outside source was pushing it down. There was a familiar feeling to this, but he couldn't quite place it. He looked down at Hinata, slightly disappointed in her actions.

"Despite my warning you waited out the pull." sighed Fu. "You could have ended your career as a ninja right here. Trying to draw out more ki can pull away from the chakra already coursing through your veins. If you couldn't complete the test by that point, you'd have no more chakra than a common civilian." Hinata frowned, doubts beginning to swarm her mind once more.

Of course she would do something so reckless in the search for strength. The purple man suddenly smirked as he rubbed his chin. "What happened after the seal finished intrigued me." The heiress looked up at the master, confusion ever present in her eyes. Something that happened… intrigued the man?

Seeing as no comment was made, the man decided to continue. "There's a small fire burning deep in there, being repressed by some undetectable force. It's so familiar, but it's so dim I can't place where I've felt it before. Nevertheless, it is ki. I think special training sessions at this time of day should do wonders for the weeks ahead."

The girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. She actually had something that made her worth something. The purple man looked to his nephew with a smirk. "Goku, you'll be here to support her ok?" The boy nodded his head as he sent Fu a determined smirk.

"I said I'd train with her so why wouldn't I?" answered Goku. "I won't stop until she's exactly where she wants to be, and I never go back on my word." Hinata couldn't help the smile on her face, the girl truly touched by the declaration. No one ever helped her this much, let alone go through so much trouble just for her. It was nice.

She quickly changed into her original attire, holding her new one tight in her arms. She walked away from the building as the family waved her goodbye. When she was far away enough, she slid her gi into her outfit. It wasn't usually well received when a clan member got outside help, so she made a note to hide the outfit. Nevertheless, she went home that night with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

_Days Later_

Goku and Uncle Fu were sparring in the dojo, awaiting their newest training partner. Hinata had yet to show, something that worried the saiyan. She looked so excited to join them in training, so it made sense that she would get there as soon as possible. In fact, that's how it worked for the past few days. She was a regular sight a the dojo, even meeting Lee once again just yesterday.

Could the over excitable boy have driven her off? The questioning thought distracted the boy long enough for his uncle to get a gut punch in. In retaliation, Goku threw a hard right. His uncle blocked the attack, sending him a teasing brow. The boy smirked as he wrapped his tail around the man's neck, causing him to gag. The boy spun around to quickly hit the man in the cheek.

He was about to go in for a kick but stopped as he felt a familiar energy accompanied by an unknown. The battle was brought to an end by a sudden knock on the door. Fu answered to find Hinata standing there with another child standing beside her. The boy had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, and the Byakugan. He wore a beige-colored shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armor beneath that. The boy also wore dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

Hinata looked sad as she wore her previous outfit, something Goku took notice of. He quickly recognized the boy with her. It was Neji Hyūga; his classmate and the boy in running for rookie of the year. The saiyan could tell that this was not going to be a pleasant visit. Ignoring his classmate's presence, the older Hyūga looked to the purple man.

"Greetings," began the boy. "Are you Nisekuma-san?" The teen quickly grasped the situation, a small frown on his face.

"That would be me." answered Fu. "May I ask why you decided to accompany Hinata-chan today?" Hinata looked at the kid like she was telling him to stop. The boy once again ignored his surroundings as he looked up at the man.

"I'm afraid that the clan cannot allow her to participate in this training. She has far better teachers at the compound." Goku burst in front of his uncle, a scowl on his face.

"Says who!?" shouts Goku. Neji seemed surprised by the sudden appearance of the boy. He didn't know his classmate would be here. He soon composed himself as he shook his head.

"Says the clan, which includes me. It is no good for her to learn a style that clashes with the Hyūga style." The saiyan growled as he got up in the other boy's face, showing off his rare yet famous aggression.

"And who says you can tell Hinata what she wants? In all honesty she looked relieved to be out of that hot and sweaty jacket. Do you want her to burn up in this summer heat, Neji-baka!?" His classmate scoffed at the insult, his pride hurting slightly.

"I'm her protector as of a few months ago, meaning I am to protect the clan's honor. If you are upset, don't be. It was fated that she wouldn't learn here." Neji was grabbed by the collar, shocking the group. Hinata looked on in surprise as her crush sent a hard glare at the Hyūga boy.

"To heck with fate! If she wants to train with us then let her, if not then fine! Fate is just a bunch of mumbo jumbo to either put you down or make you cocky!" Neji pushed him off, rage clearly growing despite his calm demeanor. Who was this boy to question his philosophy?

The monkey boy shook his head before carefully grabbing Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata, get your gi on. I've been waiting to teach you how to call on your energy." The girl did not follow as she pulled her hand away, shocking the boy.

"No…" denied Hinata. "I can't." Goku's eyes widened, disappointment clear on his face. Neji looked at him, a spiteful look in his eyes.

"There you have it," accepted the boy. "She said no." The saiyan looked between the two, baffled by what he just heard. After unlocking that fire, she was just gonna stop 'cause someone told her too. From the smile she had on her face when she ran home, she looked excited to do more.

The older Hyūga grabbed Hinata by the shoulder, satisfied with his success. "Come Hinata-sama. Let us go…" His words were cut off as the girl shrugged him off, surprised by her sudden strength.

"No Neji." The boy's shock seemed to have no end today as he looked to the heiress. Was he hearing this right? She was actually going against the elders?

"Excuse me?" The girl said nothing as she held her hands together. She finally mustered up her courage as she looked to Neji.

"I want to do this, more than anything I've ever wanted in my life. I cannot bring myself to do so, however, as the elders took my gi away. I cannot dishonor Nisekuma-sensei's dojo like this." The Hyūga boy shook his head in denial.

"They were unworthy of an heiress. Wearing an outfit that bore a symbol other than the clan's was trouble in and of itself." The heiress stomped her foot, something that caught the group off guard.

"That gives you no right to take what's mine! I want them back." Goku smirked, knowing the real Hinata had come out. This was the girl that came about during their training, the one that hides behind her timid shy persona. The older clan member crossed his arms defiantly.

"Think about my words Hinata. If their unworthy of an heiress, then where do you think they went?" Hinata started to tear up, realization suddenly dawning on her. "They were most likely burned." Goku's eyes widened as he looked to the other boy.

Those jerks would burn an outfit she liked just because they didn't like it? What the heck was with that!? The potential rookie of the year decided to continue as he went uninterrupted. "Are you really so blind that you would sully the clan with this kind of attitude. It is clear that you sought them out because you are weak in both power and will."

The boy didn't have a chance to continue as he received a powerful kick to the jaw. He flew through the air for a bit before catching himself on the ground. He looked up to see Goku land before him, a tint of yellow flashing in the saiyan's eyes.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL YOUR ELDERS TO BACK OFF!?" roared the boy. "I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Hinata knew she had to salvage the situation, but she was too frightened by her crush's power to do anything. Thankfully, Fu stepped in between the two boys.

"Hold on there, sport!" soothed the master. "No one was hurt by what happened. No need to get your pants in a twist. I have more gi where that came from." The saiyan shook his head in denial, still giving off pressure.

"I don't care. They try to keep her from doing what she wants, they make her wear a big jacket all year round, they take her new clothes and burn them, he calls her weak, and now they made her cry. This...is...personal." Fu knew there was no stopping Goku. If he did, it would just come out later.

An idea quickly crossed the purple teen's mind. It was something that he probably should've thought of sooner, especially knowing how his saiyan nephew was. He quickly shifted his gaze between both boys.

"How about this then? I propose a match to settle this dispute. If Neji wins, we let this all go. If you win, Hinata has her way." Goku frowned even more.

"But Hinata still doesn't have a say if..." Goku's argument was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. Hinata looked at him, a pleading look in her eyes. Right then and there. He could tell that she was placing her trust in his hands. Neji stood tall, his hands clenched in anger.

"I accept," said Neji. "I'm fated to win today, so this should not take long." Goku growled, placing a hand defensively in front of his friend. Fu motioned them to come inside, the children following as instructed. When they were all inside, the teen decided to show off some magic.

"Take us to a wasteland where we won't be bothered." ordered Fu. Goku sounded off his confusion, only to silence as the windows flashed. His uncle walked outside, the others quickly following behind. The children's eyes widened as they looked upon the new scenery before him. A rocky terrain stood before them, a stark contrast to the hidden village.

"HOLY COW!" cried Goku. "Since when could you do this!?" Fu ignored his nephew as he looked around. He was searching for a familiar energy signature, surprisingly still sensing Konohagakure. The man chuckled as he shook his head.

'We didn't even leave the time branch.' He then turned to his audience, noticing their surprise. "Here are the rules. No killing or disembodiment and, Goku, no flight unless necessary. Other than that go all out."

Both combatants nodded, albeit Neji was confused about the no flight rule. They distanced themselves from each other, the tension building between them. When they were far enough, each got into a fighting stance. Hinata stood beside Fu as he refereed the match. A single, lone breeze blew through the land.

A tumbleweed rolled through the area, only for the wind to make it turn back. Goku suddenly unloaded his energy in a display of power, almost blinding the Byakugan wielding boy. "Hajime!" Goku rushed Neji, the boy still reeling from. The Hyūga blocked his opponent's arm as he swung it at him, shocked by the force he was exerting.

If he didn't know any better, he would think he was trying to stop a large boulder. The boy was brought out of his shock when Goku gave him a kick to the gut. The saiyan wrapped his tail around Neji's ankle, causing the boy to gasp for air. He tripped the talented kid and sent him flying with a punch. Neji barely caught himself as Goku backflipped and once again entered his stance.

Neji pulled out a kunai as he rushed Goku, intent on keeping his word. Goku pulled out his kunai in return to block the weapon. They clashed blades for a bit until the saiyan grabbed the Hyūga's arm and threw him overhead. Neji grabbed the back of Goku's head and pulled him around. He kicked Goku to the side, bringing a pained expression to the boy's face.

He pushed Neji away before throwing a punch, which was returned in kind by his opponent. The two clashed fists for a bit, neither breaking a sweat. Neji stabbed Goku in the arm, eliciting a sharp yelp from the saiyan. He then hit the alien in the forehead, causing a bit of blood to leak out. Hinata almost ran to stop the match, but Fu held his hand out.

She took a closer look at the battle, her gaze softening as she noticed the smirk on his face. The saiyan kicked his opponent back, grabbing at his injured arm. Neji took a few steps back, quickly regaining his composure.

"You may as well forfeit," berated the prick. "You are injured to the point where continuing this match would be pointless. Fate stands against you." Goku chuckled to himself, causing his opponent to raise a brow. "What's so humorous?"

"You think you've won but the battle hasn't even started yet," began the monkey boy. "For every tear Hinata shed, I'll make you wish you were never born! I'll do anything to protect my precious people because that's my nindo; my ninja way!" As Goku finished this declaration, he dissipated into a puff of smoke. Both Hyūga's were shocked by the scene before them, though none were more surprised than Neji.

The Hyūga boy suddenly jumped back at the feeling of intense heat. This was the right choice as two large fireballs came straight at him, creating an explosion upon impact with the ground. He looked to see two of Goku standing side by side as the dust settled. They smirked as they noticed their opponent's hand shaking.

"How is this possible!?" asked Neji. "You shouldn't be able to use that jutsu. It's Jonin level!" One of the monkey boys waved his finger in denial.

"I've been training with the Hokage a lot." answered Goku's voice from behind him. He turned to see five more Goku clones standing in wait. "Once I watched him do it and I just picked up the technique from there. Truth be told I had to work hard to master it." One of the clones snapped his fingers, the others taking a step closer at the command.

The Hyūga raised his fists in preparation for a fight when he noticed movement around the area. Multiple Goku clones appeared from behind surrounding rock formations. It became very clear to the prodigy that he had underestimated the power of his opponent. The saiyan frowned as the remaining clones took fighting stances, some brandishing kunai. "I'm not gonna go easy on the jerk that messed with my friend."

Neji growled as he weighed his options carefully. This match was a mistake that might defy... No. He would not give up now! It was his fate to win!

He prepared himself as the clone army ran at him. He had no other choice. He shifted into a new stance, causing Hinata to gasp. A few Goku's stopped in their tracks, probably waiting to see what was going on. He spun around, the world seeming to slow down around him.

"Five trigrams seven palms!" The boy seemingly formed a barrier around himself, destroying the clones that made contact with it. The last one remaining managed to touch his shoulder. It was then that Goku discerned the weakness of the technique. He made more clones and ran for him again, this time not stopping.

Neji repeated the move, annoyed that his opponent seemed to have no learning capacity. A bunch of Goku clones dissipated into smoke, blocking the view. Neji hummed in satisfaction over the results, only for two fists to hit him square in the face. He flew back for a bit, rolling as he landed on the ground. He looked up to see two of the Goku clones walking out of the settling dust.

Neji moved to resume his prior stance, only to receive a kick to the side. The saiyan grabbed the back of his opponent's outfit, throwing him across the battlefield. Goku stood by as he watched the other boy slowly begin to rise. It would seem that victory was within his grasp. Fu's eyes narrowed as he noticed the sudden entry of another power.

Neji pounded the ground in anger, spitting blood from his mouth. How could he, a member of the elite Hyūga clan, lose to a brute such as this!? There was no way any normal child should be this strong! It was his fate to win! Suddenly, a line of energy seemed to flow through the boy's head.

A burst of dark energy rose from Neji, shocking both of the energy sensors in the area. Fu knew what was going on, having seen these effects himself. He had to stop this here and now. He flew towards the downed boy, hoping to knock him out before he could do any damage. He was shocked when said child hit a pressure point, forcing him to skid across the ground.

Neji clenched his fists as he looked to his opponent, suddenly taking off in a new burst of speed. Goku blocked the attack, though it stung to do so. The prodigy quickly struck at every point on the boy's body, earning a cry of pain in response. Hinata's heart began to pump wildly as she watched the event go on, helpless to stop it. She growled as she watched her crush fall to the ground, landing on his back.

"Stop it," mumbled the heiress. "Stop…" Neji pulled out a kunai as he stood above his downed opponent. He raised the blade, preparing to put an end to this match permanently. Fu slowly rose as he prepared to make his move, but something caught his attention.

"Your fate today, Sarutobi Goku, is to die!" roared the Hyūga boy. Goku was powerless to stop the out of control boy as he brought his kunai down upon him. Before any damage could be done, however, Neji was launched off of his opponent. He looked up, expecting a Goku clone or that stupid uncle of his. He was shocked when he saw Hinata's jacket go flying.

Hinata had her head down, her black long-sleeved shirt rolled up at the sleeves. Neji growled at the heiress. What was she doing!? "This is my fight Hinata! Stay out of it!"

Fu suddenly felt a huge ki spike come from their direction. It was Hinata's fire and it was burning brightly. The girl became engulfed in her energy once again, a few glowing markings searing on her back.

"STOP IT!" shouted Hinata. She ran at Neji, fury in her eyes. He raised his hand to block, but she was too fast. She gave him a huge punch to the cheek, quickly following with a kick to the side. The boy had no time to recover as the grabbed him by the arm.

She threw him into the air, watching as he spun around a bit. Neji was in too much of a daze over the development to stop what came next. Hinata reared her fist back just as her cousin came within striking range, hitting him square in the jaw. He landed back first into a nearby rock spire, leaving an indent in the surface.

He fell to the ground, a pain ringing through his head. The boy slowly got up, spitting something hard out of his mouth. His eyes widened as he recognized the object as one of his teeth, the object accompanied by blood. The dark energy engulfed him again, roaring as he grabbed his head. He was about to take a step forward when he saw the look in Hinata's eyes.

It reminded him of a certain someone he once knew, back when he was a boy. She was without fear as she stood between him and his target. "You're supposed to be my protector! That means you're forbidden to harm me, lest you damage the clan's honor." Neji's eyes widened, the boy fully well knowing the truth behind her words.

Being the clan heiress, he wasn't allowed to let harm come to her, let alone harm her himself. In fact, everything he was currently doing flew in the face of everything his father had taught him. Hinata took a step forward, her scowl not wavering. "You have two choices; either you give in, or you fight me. Which will it be Neji; the clan's honor, or fate?"

The boy knew the obvious answer, yet a pain filled his head before he could give it. A force was telling him to go with option B, as if no other choice was available. He couldn't, however, because he was tasked with Hinata's protection. He fought with himself over… No.

This wasn't himself in any way, shape, or form. Something... someone was pushing him, using him. He started to pull at the hair on the side of his head. He screamed as he pushed the outside influence out of his head. The dark energy dissipated, leaving Neji an unconscious shell.

He fell to the ground, Hinata following suit due to a lack of energy. Fu caught both children, keeping an eye on the horizon. Goku ran over to him, worried about his friend.

"What just happened!?" shouted the saiyan. "What was that energy!?" Fu ignored his nephew as he continued to ask questions. He didn't want to answer any of the boy's inquiries right now. He knew he didn't like what it would mean.

He looked at Hinata, the space between his eyes wrinkling. He now knew exactly what kind of energy was coming from her, his mind running through various forms of reasoning. How did one of them get here, in a time where they do not exist? He rubbed over her back, only to frown as he felt some warm spots. These were like when his energy unlocking seal was active, only this was more like an afterthought at best.

Why was something this big sealed away? What secret does the Hyūga clan hide? Fu couldn't even begin to describe how all of these mysteries made him feel. Not wanting to hear Goku repeat himself or see if he was correct about who the culprit was, Fu flew back to his house with both Hyūga youths in his arms. The house disappeared from sight, a lone figure watching over its disappearance with interest.

* * *

Darkness was all he saw as his eyes remained shut. Neji groaned as he held his head, opening his eyes to find himself in a dojo of some sort. He suddenly remembered the recent events, feeling stupid for letting someone else control him. He looked around frantically until his eyes found Hinata. She was on a mat next to him with a wet cloth over her forehead.

The boy looked to his hands, anger building up in him. He felt around his mouth, quickly finding the spot where his tooth was knocked right out of him. The boy knew he deserved the hit, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He turned when he heard a door slide open, watching as Fu entered the room. The Hyūga gestured to Hinata with his head, not feeling like moving from his position.

"What happened to her?" asked Neji. The purple teen said nothing as he placed a potted plant nearby. He pulled a few beans off before looking to the boy.

"She tapped into a lot of energy." answered Fu. "She wasn't even trained in how to control it and yet she used it to increase her strength. It was at the cost of all her energy, however. If you hadn't got a hold of yourself and actually attacked her, she'd have been helpless." Neji looked over to Hinata again, sorrow ladened in his face.

He felt his cheek again, the pain from his missing tooth returning full swing. Fu suddenly handed him one of the beans. "Eat this. It should fix you right up." Neji was hesitant, but whatever Nisekuma-san was teaching made Hinata strong enough and fast enough to surprise him, so he decided to go ahead.

He ingested the bean, still unsure about what to do. Instantly, his energy was restored and the pain in his jaw was go... His tooth was back! The boy found no words could comprehend the impossible odds that just occurred.

"What was that!?" Fu chuckled as he shook his head. This was the reaction he was expecting from the bean's reveal.

"That was a senzu bean. They have amazing healing capabilities. People with far worst injuries have recovered with it, but illnesses are kinda off the table. It has even saved people from the brink of death. They're extremely rare, so don't go telling people about them."

Hinata groaned, drawing the duo's attention. Neji sighed as he shook his head. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect that his weaker cousin could have such power. If this man's training could make her that strong in one day, then that means he for once in his life owes someone an apology. Sure the power appeared in a rage burst, but that was still power that could be accessed without anger.

The boy made up his mind, quickly rising to his feet. He quickly entered a respectful bow, catching the man off guard.

"I apologize. I didn't recognize your talent and I quickly misjudged your teaching. I hope for no bad blood between our two clans." Fu smirked, happy to have something resolved today.

"So you're gonna let Hinata have her way?!" asked a voice from the next room over. Fu walked in the direction of the voice. He opened a sliding door to see Goku standing there with a glass to his ear. Goku stood there for a few minutes before realizing that he was caught, giggling as he returned the cup to his uncle. Neji shook his head as he turned to the duo.

"There's still one requirement that I must enforce." Goku frowned. "I must keep an eye on her to ensure her safety. Therefore, you will be expecting both of us at the appointed time." The saiyan's expression did a 180 as he fist pumped. Neji just wanted to see how Hinata got stronger.

"Then the verdict falls to Hinata." proclaimed Fu. "You can stop pretending to sleep and give us your answer." Hinata blushed as her eyes ripped open. She sat up quickly as the boys looked her way. Trying to gain some composure, she slowly stood up and looked at the group.

"I will continue to learn from master Fu." answered Hinata with a determined look in her eyes. "It is my firm belief that he can train me beyond that of the elders' chosen instructors." Neji bowed his head in acceptance, Fu's smile growing as a result. Hinata looked over to Goku, excitement visible from the smile on her face. She tilted her head, however, as she noticed the frightened gasp on his face.

"You both went blind!" shouted the saiyan. "We need to get more senzu beans, call a doctor, or something!" The others deadpanned as the boy continued to go over the various things they needed to do. Fu shook his head, smiling in embarrassment.

'Not that different from the original time.' thought the master. He honestly thought the boy would have remembered something so important. Neji facepalmed in disbelief, groaning in disappointment.

'I technically lost to this idiot.' thought Neji as he slid his hand down his face. 'I actually lost to a fool like this. Fate deemed my humiliation to be severe this day.' Hinata giggled as she returned her eyes to normal, her cousin quickly following. Goku sounded off his realization as he dropped his fist in his palm.

'I just explained this yesterday.' thought the heiress. A boisterous fit of laughter filled the room, but it didn't belong to the usual suspects. Hinata looked at the origin of the laughter, surprised to see that Neji of all people was the culprit. Goku frowned in response, crossing his arms with a harrumph.

"What's so funny!?" shouted Goku. The branch house member wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to regain his composure. Key word being "tried."

"Here I thought you were some kind of genius!" laughed Neji. "I did not recognize that you were actually an idiot!" The saiyan growled as he clenched his fist, only for his face to go neutral as a thought crossed his mind. He grinned evilly as he rolled his shoulders.

"And who's the one who lost to this 'idiot' again?" Neji's laughter came to a stop as he allowed a frown to grow on his face. Goku let loose a fit of laughter, Hinata doing her best to not join him. It didn't take long for said heiress to obtain a new version of the outfit she lost. She elected to keep her long-sleeved shirt on, having her usual coat wrapped around her waist.

Her and Neji bowed to the family, receiving one in kind. The duo turned around as they made their leave, Goku waving them goodbye. "See ya tomorrow guys!" He then bumped his Uncle with his elbow. "How much do ya wanna bet Neji will quit when he realizes you're training Lee too?"

"I give it a fifty-fifty," replied the man. "It all depends on how determined he actually is to get stronger." To the surprise of both individuals, Neji did not quit as soon as Lee met with him. The cousins would even return every week, save for rare family occurrences.

Whenever Goku wasn't training on his own or with Uncle Fu and Hinata, he actually hung out with Neji. Things were still a little awkward between them, specifically when it came to school time activities. Things took a turn for the better, however, when Neji engaged in a conversation not related to school or training. Ever since then, the Hyūga had wormed his way into the saiyan's friend group. It would seem that fate shined brightly on the monkey boy, and that required investigation.

* * *

**And that, my dear readers, is how Goku met Hinata. I initially planned to have the chapter remain as it previously was, with the Uchiha Massacre included, but then I came up with something that would change the story significantly. As for what that change is, you'll just have to wait and see. I also threw in a little flashback to when Goku first met Hinata and made this chapter a form of reunion for them. How that will change their friendship dynamic will be a question for later.**

**In any case, what did you think of the chapter? Did you like the changes made? How about Hinata's big power moment? Let me know in a review down below and I'll try to get back to you ASAP. This is Inkaliber, signing off… right after a surprise Omake!**

* * *

_Omake: Naruto's Jutsu Catalogue_

Naruto sighed to himself as he sat back in his chair. His mind was racing faster than a cheetah, making it hard to relax. There were so many cool jutsu out there in the world, some even more versatile than the substitution jutsu. He sighed as he shook his head once more. He grabbed at his head as Kurama let out a powerful growl.

' ** _Okay!'_** roared the massive fox. **_'What's wrong this time!? I'm trying to get some sleep here!'_** The blonde groaned as he rubbed his temples, doing his best to stave off the now massive headache he was having. Taking a deep breath, the boy sat up in his seat.

'I just wanna know about all the cool jutsu out in the world,' admitted Naruto. Kurama lifted himself up on his front paws, intrigued by the answer. 'I really want to be the best ninja I can be and there are so many awesome abilities that can help with that.' The fox seemed to be uncharacteristically energized as he stood up from his spot.

' ** _Get up and get some paper Kit. I think it's time you catalogue some of the jutsu we both know.'_** Naruto's eyes widened in shock, unsure of what to do. **_'Don't just stand there like an idiot! Move!'_**

'Alright! I liked you better when you were napping.' The comment went unchallenged as the boy set about the fox's request. He grabbed a large notebook and a set of pencils, placing them on the ground before him. He tapped the eraser on the first page as he awaited the next step.

' ** _Today I'm going to share with you the knowledge of the Great Fireball Jutsu or, as it is called in the old language, Gōkakyū no Jutsu.'_** Naruto's smile widened into a grin as he wrote down both names of the technique. **_'This technique was created by the Uchiha clan, becoming one of their signature abilities. in fact they even used the Great Fireball Technique a coming of age right, with members not being considered true adults until they learned to perform it.'_** The blonde's eyes seemed to form stars in the pupils as he tapped his pencil against the page.

'Don't keep me in suspense Fuzzball! Tell me how it works!' The boy sounded off his pain as the fox smacked the floor of the mindscape.

' ** _I WAS GETTING THERE YOU DISGRACEFUL BRAT!'_** Kurama took a moment to clear his throat before allowing his face to return to its neutral expression. **_'The user kneads chakra in their body and turns it into fire, which they then expel from their mouth; the more chakra they use, the more flames that are produced. Sometimes the flames lack a distinct shape, being only a stream, but more often than not they take the form of a giant orb that maintains its shape until hitting a target._** ' The young Son quickly wrote the details down, not missing a beat.

'Just how powerful is this jutsu? I wanna learn it right now!' The fox boisterously laughed at this request, earning a confused look from his Jinchuriki. The beast wiped a tear from its eyes before settling down.

' ** _You are nowhere near ready to use that jutsu unless you have a fire affinity, though that will be saved for later in your training. In any case, the fireball is powerful enough to crater the ground and vaporize the surroundings upon impact. It can leave some pretty nasty burns on living things, human or otherwise. With your current skill level and my chakra, you'd sooner burn your hands off then perform the technique.'_** Naruto gulped as he finished writing this piece of information.

'Yeah… I think I'll keep my hands. I kinda need them for jutsu and eating. So… what's next.' His face turned to a deadpan expression as he heard a familiar yawn.

' ** _Now I've expended a good bit of energy I didn't wanna use to tell you about this move. I'm gonna go back to my nap. Just write what you know about the stuff the purple man taught you. Good evening.'_** With that salutation, Naruto found himself mentally alone once more. He hummed to himself as he looked down at the book.

That actually wasn't a bad idea. He quickly turned the page as he got to work writing down the first jutsu his uncle had taught him. He then moved on as he continued to list details and theories he had on the various techniques already in his arsenal. The fox sighed in relief, happy to finally have a break from the whining. Naruto would only stop when he smelt his grandfather's ramen.


End file.
